Majestic Wood, Core Unknown
by PruScrimgeour
Summary: "Do you know that word, that some people call Muggleborns?" He didn't like the way she said "some people," he knew she meant Mudblood, and he knew she disapproved. "You mean MUD-" "Please! Don't say it!" He never saw her eyes so wide with fear.
1. That wasn't so bad

Prudence sat alone in her train compartment patiently. She wasn't exactly sure _what_ she should be feeling at the moment.

In a moment of panic, it seemed her grandfather had decided that Hogwarts School was the safest place that she could be...

That meant no more fantastic studying abroad, no more traveling to the world's most exotic locations, and certainly no more learning from the world's most gifted wizards and witches...she was being locked up...

On the upside, she had always wondered about normal schooling. What would it be like to sit in an actual classroom? With classmates her age?

A noisy clatter had informed Prudence that the rest of Wizarding England was now boarding the train, she could hear the loud students lumbering down the hall. Not long now and one would be opening her compartment door looking for space.

"Hullo?"

Prudence smiled at the two small, tentative girls looking at her with wide eyes. "Come on in," she told them, "there's plenty of room." It was adorable the way their eyes lit up with excitement as they scrambled inside.

First years; Kya and Lula.

The train had lurched forward and the billowing smoke chimney had begun flying past their window. Pru smiled again as she watched the small girls yell from the window to their frantically waving parents. It didn't bother her at all that there wasn't anyone out there waving her goodbye, she was accustomed to it.

"I guess we can all be first years together," Pru told the girls once they were chugging well on their way. She wasn't surprised, but amused, by their wide eyes of confusion. "It's true, I've never been to Hogwarts either."

"Really?" Kya asked, still not believing her.

"Really." Pru smiled as she nodded her head 'yes.'

* * *

The rumors spread quickly on a train filled with children and teenagers that the Minister of Magic's granddaughter, Prudence Scrimgeour was attending Hogwarts.

Draco's eyes narrowed at the stuttering third year currently telling Blaise that she was a veela, or something, the boy couldn't speak to her, he froze.

Pansy cackled loudly in disbelief, "Get, this little liar away from me Blaise."

Before Blaise could shoo the boy away Theo's voice reverberated deeply, "She is quite beautiful, unbelievably so."

The small group of seventh year Slytherins looked at their quiet friend perched in the corner.

"You met her?" Pansy snided, already offended at the thought of there being another girl in the school she has to compete with.

Theo's thin lips curved into knowing smirk, assuring her the new girl was very real.

Pansy's eyes narrowed as she scoffed, how pretty could she be?

* * *

Prudence did her very best to ignore the open stares and glances she was getting as she wandered through Hogsmeade Station. The colors of the school uniforms were everywhere screaming red, yellow, blue, and green...and there she stood in black and white. She wasn't scared, or nervous (those weak emotions were quite beneath her), but she was annoyed.

"PRUDENCE SCRIMGEOUR?" a booming voice hollered over the students.

Sweeet Merlin, how embarrassing. Prudence stood still just a moment to keep the eyes that were searching for her clueless. After a second she made her way to the hairy half giant that grinned down on her jovially.

"Prudence?!" he exclaimed.

"Yes!" she hollered in a whisper, asking with her eyes for him to keep in down a bit.

Hagrid understood and nodded his head a bit dramatically with a wink, "Prudence?" he whispered this time.

"Yes, I am Prudence."

He smiled a satisfied grin and then told her, "Seein' as to how yer new an' all, you get a choice. Ride the carriages o' the boat?"

"Does it matter?"

He seemed put off by her surely response, "Well o' course it does! If you-"

"The boat! The boats fine!" She just wanted the stares of all the surrounding students to stop!

Of course, she was not informed that only the first year's rode in the boats...but she was happy to watch the eye's of her two new little friends light up in awe as the glowing castle loomed in the near distance. She was also quite impressed...

* * *

Professor McGonagall addressed all the children outside the doors of the Great Hall and ended by smiling at the out of place teenager politely. She ushered all the children inside and then held up one hand to halt Prudence.

"I do apologize dear, about being with all the young children, but you must be sorted."

"I understand Professor," Pru told her with a smile.

"Then fall in line dear."

Pru felt a bit ridiculous as she entered the Great Hall doors completely alone. Literally every set of eyes were upon her as her heels clacked loudly along the floor until she was in line behind the children. She did her best to keep her face normal and not seemed annoyed...which she was. She felt very singled out. She could feel them all staring at her, scrutinizing her...she had never been in a school before.

A blush warmed Pru's cheeks once she noticed Professor Dumbledore waiting patiently for her to be behind the others.

* * *

Draco was entirely too amused by all the scrunched faces of the females around him. A few smiled and some even out right glared, but every one of them had a reaction to the stunning creature that just entered the hall. Theo was right, she was beautiful. She had long, thick, dark hair that cascaded down her back and bright caramel eyes with pouty pink lips.

His eyebrow quirked when he noticed her lips were pouting slightly, she was embarassed. From her face alone he was very aware he wanted to see more.

Pansy glared at the new girl and then over at Draco. He was staring at the girl. Although his face seemed stoic she could see the way his eyes danced.

This was it. This was Pansy's final chance to convince Draco that they were meant to be together. Her entire life she has worked toward becoming his pure blood wife and joining the Malfoy's and Parkinson's into a powerful Wizarding force. She had to make him her's...and this new bitch would not be fucking up her plans.

* * *

The line of small children had dwindled considerably. Any moment now and Prudence would be called upon to place the hat on her head. She hoped that she would be sorted into Ravenclaw, that is where her two small friends now sat. Although Hufflepuff and Gryffindor would be satisfactory as well... But Slytherin is a house she wanted nothing to do with. She had never heard one good thing about the infamous house.

Prudence took a deep breath as she walked forward to the stool where she was meant to sit and order to be sorted. Looking over the crowd of students that watched her carefully and whispered about her fervently was hardly her main focus as she felt the heavy, but soft hat be plopped upon her head.

"Well, well...a Scrimgeour...ahh..."

Pru fought to roll her eyes again, as the legendary hat mumbled in her ear. She was started and almost fell from the stool when the hat hollered louldy in excitment.

"What!" Pru asked, worried something might be wrong.

But the hat did not answer, in fact it took what seemed like eons for it to finally whipser with full confidence, "Slytherin."

"Slytherin?" She hollered in offence, but the hat was now gone and she was being ushered toward the sinister sea of green on the far right of the hall.

How? Why? Why _Slytherin_ Pru screamed in her head! They were devious, full of the offspring of Death Eaters and above all, most likely all Purist.

* * *

Pansy felt sick.

* * *

Prudence was cautious to say the least as she took a seat at the end of her house table. The faces that greeted her were mixed, some scowled, while others (the young children), smiled cheekily.

_Why Slytherin?!_

The children did not seem shy to study her openly through out Professor Dumbledore's speech. One young man who sat directly across from her shamelessly staring at her until she finally lost her nerve and clipped, "What? What do you want?"

"You are very pretty."

She immediately felt bad and softened her features, "oh, well, thank you. James is it?"

"Yes," he replied not looking away.

"Of course, James, thank you." She nodded at him polity and did her best to just eat. Apparently James simple break through to her was enough for the rest of the children to try and do the same...

"Is your daddy the Minister?"

"Where did you go to school before?"

"Do you like butterbeer? I _love_ butterbeer!"

Pru felt the sour mood she acquired from feeling ostracized and sorted into her least favorite house begin to ebb, she couldn't be mean, they were just children.

* * *

Draco noticed from down the table how all the little buggers had taken an immediate liking to her. He hated to even think of something so preposterous, but her felt there may be something very special about her.

* * *

"Now, now, let's give some room to breathe" A blonde girl had taken a seat beside Pru, who she was very happy to see was her own age. "Hi, I'm Daphne."

Pru felt elated, "Finally, someone my own age! Hi, I'm Pru."

Pansy felt even queasier. Daphne Greengrass, Pansy's ex best friend, has extended her hand to the new girl. It was now very apparent in Pansy's mind that this girl would indeed be a thorn in her side.

* * *

"Jealous?" Blaise drawled, amused with Pansy's pinched face.

"No!" Pansy snapped.

"Then how come I can practically feel the anger radiating from your body?" Draco asked her with just as much amusement.

Pansy fumed, unable to keep her eyes from the two laughing girls that looked as if they've been friends forever, "Just shut up!"

* * *

Daphne seemed like a really nice girl, easy to talk to and honest. She escorted Pru out of the hall arm in arm filling her in on as much as possible with in the short distance between the hall and their dungeon dorms. Pru was happy to admit that Daphne actually felt comfortable, they had a mutual ease between them that made their instant friendship feel natural.

Daphne had gladly answered all Pru's question with blunt honesty and then followed up with her own personal commentary, giving Pru a few laughs. They shared a mutual sense of humor...maybe this wasn't going to be so bad.

"So what you're telling me is that you're just too cool for school?" Pru asked playfully.

Daphne didn't even skip a beat before she replied back dryly, "Yep."

They were close to the common room, tailing the youngest students, when the Slytherin House Professor, Professor Snape, appeared before them.

He gave Daphne a curt nod before he focused his attention of Pru, "Miss Scrimgeour."

"Professor Snape," Pru nodded politely.

For a very brief moment it seemed the Professor's eyes bulged in surprise that she knew and recognized him already. "I just want to welcome you to our Slytherin House. I will be your House Professor and I am here to provide any guidance if need be."

"Of course Professor, thank you."

He nodded as a sign of welcome and continued, "Your belongings are in your bunk, Miss Greengrass will show you the way."

Daphne gave a nod as the Professor billowed away then elbowed Pru, "Ooo, I think he liked you."

"Oh shut up!"

* * *

Draco also took notice of the immediate bond that _she_ formed with Daphne. He had always liked Daphne, she were a level headed girl, so if that was any indication as to how the new girl is than it was a good one. It also added to his amusement how spitting mad it made the Pug. He could tell by the puce color that Pansy's face had taken since they left the Great Hall that she was already plotting in her head to destroy the poor new girl.

He sat down in his rightful wing backed chair in front of the hearth to watch all the faces transform whenever the new girl entered the room. He could see all the males gears turning in their heads, wondering what the beautiful creature hid beneath that cloak. His people watching didn't last long because Daphne had taken Prudence directly to their dorm.

The two girls sat on Pru's bed unpacking when Pru finally decided to ask, "So honestly, they're not all that bad are they?" She meant the Slytherin House.

Daphne scrunched up her face as if disgusted for admitting it, "Well...no, some of them are alright."

"Which ones...?"

Daphne rolled her eyes, "Well Draco is a decent enough guy and Blaise is..." she growled then, frustrated with how to finish,"Blaise can be a charming guy...if you like that crap..."

Pru had a feeling that maybe Blaise was a touchy subject.

"Theo's a nice guy, Crabbe and Goyle may as well be statues..."

"What about the girls?"

Daphne outright snickered then, "Nope, all of them are crazy, at least all the seventh years..."

Pru didn't doubt her new friends assessments.

"...They all follow around pug faced Pansy like she's some sort of leader, it's ridiculous..."

"Has it always been like that?" Pru queried.

Pru couldn't help noticing the bit of forlorn that passed Daphne's features, "No, not always, we use to be friends, but I don't need terrible friends like her..."

Pru didn't like the turn in conversation that bummed Daphne out so she asked, "So which one is Draco?"

Daphne's eyes bulged with excitement, "A...the ridiculously hot blonde, next to the equally hot dark Italian..."

Pru felt her laughter bubble in her chest, "Ridiculously hot huh? I need to pay more attention." Daphne was about to elaborate when a mousy girl with glasses entered the room and came toward them.

"Yes Penny?" Daphne asked a bit annoyed.

The girl pursed her lips, like she would rather be anywhere else than there and handed over a parchment, "From Blaise." Then she were gone.

Daphne had to smirk as she unwrapped the paper, "This should be good...Dearest Daph, oh please...Dearest Daph," she continued reading dramatically, "The rest of us seventh years were just wondering if you were going to keep Prudence all to yourself or be a dear and bring her down to share. I know you're filling her head with all those ludicrous opinions of yours, so just come down and say hello...Stupid Blaise! He thinks he's so charming..."

"Is he...?"

Daphne grumbled, annoyed with herself, "...sorta..."

* * *

Prudence followed Daphne down the stairs to where she could see a group of the oldest Slytherins lounging around the fire hearth. Of course they were all once again watching her carefully, scrutinizing her. She could pick out the two guys Daph told her about, the hot blonde, the charming Italian, the surely pug face...all just staring at her.

"Everyone," Daph drawled in a bored tone, "this is Prudence."

Draco watched her smile politely and nod "hello," she was not at all intimidated by them and he found that incredibly intriguing. It seemed almost harsh to look at her up close, he bright eyes and smooth skin were practically glowing and her pouty pink lips were quirked into amusement...at them! He was delighted to see she had left her cloak and now all she wore was an untucked white shirt over a small pleated skirt with slippers. He could definitely tell that she wore her skirt slightly shorter that other girls, which suited him just fine because she had long, lean, and beautifully tan legs. Sweet Merlin, yes she were gorgeous.

Pru raised a brow as the two that Daph had mentioned stood to their feet to greet her as the others watched skeptically.

First Blaise took her hand and placed a kiss upon it, "Prudence, it is a pleasure, I am Blaise Zabini." She could hear Daphne scoff beside her. She watched the handsome olive toned man raise his eyes to Daphne and smile a dazzling white smile, "Would you like a kiss as well?"

Pansy felt her insides begin to boil as she watched Draco do the same as Blaise and place a kiss on her hand.

"Calm down," Millie whispered to Pansy as discreet as she could. Pansy didn't realize she was almost squealing.

"And this," Blaise waved his arm to the remaining seated students, "...are Crabbe, Goyle, Theo, that's Pansy, Millie and Penny."

"Nice to meet you all," Pru smiled at them politly, even though they seemed not to agree there was anything nice about it.

Draco had to smirk at her obvious amusement with her not-so-friendly welcome. Then she turned back to him, a spark in her eye.

Now that Prudence was able to get a good look at Draco's face up close she was almost certain that she had met him before. He arched an eyebrow as if asking, 'yes?'

"It's just...you remind me of a boy that I once knew, a very long time ago...is your mother Cissy?"

Draco looked back at her a bit strange, it was incredibly rare he came across anyone who would call his mother that outside his family, "...yes..." He watcher her sly smile spread as she told him excitedly, "My mother was Lenore! Her and Cissy were best friends as children! I knew you looked familiar...DD."

A genuine smile graced Draco's lips as he looked at the gorgeous girl that he once took baths with, "Well isn't that brilliant..."

Pansy felt the scream bubbling in her throat. They knew each other!? She watched with vile loathing as the dumb twat batted her eyelashes at him and Millie began squeezing her arm.

"You've grown up well Draco."

"As have you."

Pru knew she wore a goofy grin, but she couldn't help it, she hadn't met a cute boy in a long time.

Daphne's groan echoed through the room, "Alright, OK, you've all met her now, so can all the fake theatrics stop?"

* * *

"That wasn't so bad," Pru told Daphne once they had made it back to their room.

"Yeah, looks like Draco has a thing for you, he never smiles like that."

"No," Pru shot back, "He was just being po-"

"No! He was just being flirty."

Pru rolled her eyes. She didn't want to waste her time on things like boys already, "Shut up...so what's the deal with Pansy's red face?"

"Oh Merlin," Daph rolled onto her back lazily, "She's madly in love with Draco, always has been..."

They continued talking late into the night, Daphne filling her in as much as she could.

* * *

A/N- I use the word **Purist, **it just makes sense to me to call muggleborn haters that...

Also, I have this story finished, it's just a matter of getting it typed and edited, but I'm always open to feedback :)

Please don't take this too seriously, it's written out of fun and gets a little crazy and some what AU.


	2. Ridiculous Curse

Prudence's first day of school was filled with lots of introductions

There was one introduction particularly that she was quite nervous about. It was stupid, she immediately scolded herself. The thought of meeting him was giving her knots in her stomach and making her body heat increase...she hoped it was just gas and not a storm of butterflies...

Hermione Granger bee-lined straight toward Prudence Scrimgeour the moment she noticed the new girl in her advanced transfiguration class. Hermione thought she must be very intelligent to be in the class and not to mention the M.O.M.'s grand daughter, so she very much wanted to meet her. Hermione would look past the Slytherin sorting that the poor girl was dealt and try to make friends anyway, inter house unity and all that...

"Hi!"

Pru looked up at a smiling and visibly eager girl in front of her. She had a head of crazy curls and wore the Gryffindor crest on her robe. Pru had an inkling the girl may be...

"I'm Hermione Granger."

Pru smiled, she thought that's who she was, "Hello, I'm Prudence."

Hermione nodded, "Are you expecting some one? Or may I sit?"

"No, not at all, please sit down."

Hermione was delighted to sit and talk to Prudence. Her intuitions turned out to be right, the girl was bright, and also very baffled by her house sorting, but was just fine being there. She also noticed that Prudence seemed to be very advanced at transfiguration, much more so than the class could even offer...she wondered where the new girl studied before?

Prudence found Hermione to be a very charming girl and was genuinely happy to have met her. Pru had about a million questions she wanted to ask about all the stories she had heard, but decided that she had time for that another day, that's when Hermione asked her, "Would you like to meet Harry and Ron? They would be thrilled to meet a normal Slytherin."

Prudence had to chuckle, she knew her house were the outcasts, "I'd love to."

* * *

So there she was, being led by the hand by Hermione through the crowded halls to see Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. Her stomach flip flopped as she tried to repeat to herself over in her head "...He's just a normal guy..." She immediately recognized the tousled black hair and round frame glasses...Harry Potter.

Harry felt the blood surge into his trousers as he looked at the beautiful girl that Hermione was bringing to him and Ron. Before he even spoke he could feel his throat get dry. He's met Veela before...and this felt very similar.

"Guys, this is Prudence!" Hermione was telling them excitedly.

"Hi," Harry croaked and then immediately cleared his throat to try again, "Hi."

Ron gave a gentle wave and a grin, "Hello."

"Pru, that's Harry, and that's Ron," Hermione was saying. She then gave a small hop of joy, "And she's a normal Slytherin!"

Pru smiled at the boys politely, her shock fading the more she realized they were normal awkward lads, "Hello, I'd tell you I've read all about you, but I kind of don't believe a word that Skeeter woman says..."

The three friends chuckled at her very accurate assumption, "You have no idea," Ron told her.

* * *

Pansy felt the wide grin spread across her face when she noticed the dumb bint talking to Potty, Weasel, and Mudblood. She was currently walking from class with Draco and a few other Slytherins, Draco in the lead. There was no doubt in Pansy's mind Draco wouldn't be able to ignore the treacherous treason.

As Draco neared closer he felt oddly unsure of what he was suppose to do or say. Of course he saw her there, standing casually and speaking with the group of people he hated most. She was like the burning sun, he could feel her warmth in his vicinity even if he couldn't see her yet. Her presence was so demanding of him...

Normally he would take the opportunity to fire all his newest insults he thought up over the summer, but he just couldn't hurl them, not with _her_ there. She was entirely too cool, calm, and collected the night before when she met them all. He got the feeling that blood association was beneath her and childish school rivalries were as well...so he couldn't exactly go insulting them viciously like he wanted to.

But _why_ was she talking to them? Why was the Scarhead and Mangy Ginger smiling at her like bloody fools? ...Probably because they were, but that's beside the point... Didn't she feel their pulsing incompetence like he could?

Then he watched her turn her head casually and give him a warm smile and nod of recognition before turning back to her conversation. She smiled directly at him and he felt as if time slowed down and all the boiling insults he was harboring dissipated into nothing.

He was almost past her before he realized he almost forgot to return her smile. He did so politely and then continued on down the hall as if he didn't just have a momentary lapse in time. When time was normal again he realized how annoyed he was with himself for the fluttering school boy feelings...

Pansy wanted to release her gurgling growl sitting in her throat! He did nothing! Absolutely nothing! He didn't spit one insult at the idiotic Gryffidors, nor did he address the fact that their newest Slytherin practically ignored them! How could he not say anything? The Draco she knew would not let that go with out punishment...

She took a deep breath. Perhaps he did notice and is biding his time like a cunning snake...

* * *

"So...? Hows _that_ going?" Pru heard Harry ask as he nudged his head in the direction of the passing pack of green.

She had to shake off the daze that she drifted into once she felt Draco's smile directed back at her, "Oh..what?"

"Them. The Slytherins. What's it like living with those people?"

She felt a lazy smile on her face, Draco's smile still in her mind, "They're not so bad..."

"Really?" Ron queried, not believing her for one second.

"Really," she shrugged.

* * *

It took close to an hour, but Prudence finally found her way back to the dungeon lair that was her dorm. She was grinning, she had a pretty good day. This school stuff was a piece of cake considering how she was taught before...

As she stepped through the portrait hole she had to give herself a moment to shake her excitement to see Draco again. She had barely spoken to him so she deemed it childish to be so enticed with him already, and that's when she could hear a male voice speak our clearly, "...with that _MUDBLOOD_..."

Immediately Pru's knees hit the ground.

The word literally punched her in the gut, stealing the breath from her lungs and causing her to fall. She gasped for air feeling the world spin around her.

A few moments passed before she could focus on the feet that had gathered around her and the hands that tried to help her up. Then the shouts came through suddenly as if she had been deaf and could now hear.

"Pru!" They were screaming, "Are you alright?"

Another voice boomed louder, "Step back! Give her space!"

* * *

There it was.

That palpable energy Draco felt every time she were close.

He were mid conversation, about her, when he felt her enter the room. Only one second after he had spotted her did he witness her fall and the room of students begin to yell in panic. All he could see were kids huddled around her limp body as she coughed and gasped. He didn't realize how quickly he had sprang to his feet and hollered for everyone to give her room.

He felt himself pushing away first years, trying to rush to her side, but before he gave into the urge to pull her up into his arms Daphne had got her to her feet.

Draco stood in bewilderment, watching the two girls ascend the steps to their dorm. _What the hell just happened?_

* * *

Prudence awoke in her bed moments later with Daphne's face close to hers, creased in worry.

"Oh sweet mother of Merlin! You're ok! What happened? You just dropped like someone hit you! Did you get jinxed? Was it Pansy?!"

Pru took in a steady breath, shaking off the remnants of what had to be the most inconvenient and annoying curse ever. She was shaking her head no, "Not a jinx," she grumbled.

Daphne's eyes widened from the knowing tone of Pru's voice. It sounded as if she knew exactly what happened to her and why...

"Then what?" Daph asked with worry.

* * *

The common room had a very distinct buzz of worry since Daphne had whisked Prudence away upstairs. Draco was a silent part of that buzz...

Blaise sat beside his mate and narrowed his eyes at Pansy, "What did you do?"

Pansy's face fell in exaggerated shock at his accusation, "I didn't do anything! Though I wish it was me that-"

"Enough!" Draco cut her off silencing everyone sitting around them.

Draco had no idea what had come over him. He had the sudden urge to not let Pansy even think to speak ill of Pru. His head was actually racing with thoughts soaked in worry and confusion. He didn't entirely understand it himself, but he got the feeling he had something to do with the way she fell.

And that worried him. It worried him that he even worried at all. Where did this protective streak for this girl come from?

Pansy scanned Draco's cool features. His eyes were distant, his brow was creased, and his mouth was set in a thin line. She recognized that face and it made her boil with rage even more. That was the face he made when his mind was reeling and he were thinking about something very carefully...she felt sick as to what his mind was thinking about...

"What's with you?" She snapped at the fuming blonde, "You just met this bitch yesterday and you act as if you give a shit about her...you know how unbecoming it is of you when you look like you care..."

If looks were actually capable of killing...

Pansy shrunk back into her seat slightly at the new face Draco was wearing. He looked lethal, a look she's only ever saw at his most evil moments...but the look didn't linger.

Draco had more control than that. He licked his lips slowly and then sighed, "You know Pans, I think it's about time I lay this all out for you...in black and white..." He looked straight into her eyes, wearing the facade of casualty but actually ripping apart with condescension. He didn't really care where the sudden urge to be so bluntly cruel to her had come from, but he needed to get it off his chest. He had to inform her that she would never have the chance to wed him, he would never let her.

It was insulting to his intelligence that she actually believed that he was naive enough to not notice how desperately she had been trying to get him to agree to be with her. It was only one reason on a long list of reasons why he could never...ever...marry her. She was bitchy and clingy and quite unintelligent...so he had to let her know...

"...so there isn't any confusion..."

Pansy turned still as stone, he couldn't possibly be so cruel...to say what she thinks he's going to say...in front of everyone...

"I will never marry you. Ever." His tone was so incredibly cold that Pansy wasn't the only one to shutter.

Pansy hadn't any words to express herself so she stood and fled the room, Millie and Penny in tow.

"Well that was sweet of you," Blaise chided. He then dropped his voice to make sure nobody could hear him, "But it does seem like maybe you have a thing for her."

"Just bugger off," Draco mumbled, now sulking in his chair for being so dramatic and making it so obvious that a girl he's spoken to for two minutes was having an affect on him. Then he looked up to see Snape storming through the room...

* * *

Pru was just about to tell Daphne all about her stupid curse when their Head of House came through the door.

"Professor," both girls greeted him.

"Tell me," he said slow and deliberate, "What happened?"

Pru searched his hard eyes looking for trust. She didn't understand why he would make a bedside call, but she found his trust and told him evenly, "I have a ridiculous curse on me."

Daphne and the Professor both sucked in a breath of surprise but said nothing.

Pru continued while rolling her eyes at how much she despised the curse, "When I was young I called a mean little muggleborn boy _that word _that you should never call any muggleborn. My teacher at that time, a very stern African tribe leader, cursed me so whenever I hear, or dare say that word it's as if I've been hit in the stomach...today was the first time I've heard it in years..."

Snape had his fingers gripping his chin, listening intently, "I see..."

"It isn't a big deal sir, it's practically impossible to stop from happening, I just deal with it."

He eyed her with respect, she was very strong, "Is your grandfather aware?"

"No, and he doesn't need to be."

Snape watched her carefully, he's never heard such a young person speak with such finality to him. "Well there may be ways we can get around this, but I will have to discuss it over with the Headmaster first." He then took a step back and nodded stiffly, "Goodnight."

After he had left Daphne had loomed in to hug her friend tight, "A curse? That's terrible! Where did you learn that dreadful word from so young?"

Pru felt the bitterness in her throat at the realization of who taught her the hateful word, "It was Draco."

* * *

Pansy stomped and screamed like a spoiled little child until she were out of breath.

He didn't mean that! He couldn't have!

Millie sat by idly, watching the tantrum as if it were rightly justified, "I think that girl is messing him up."

"I hate her!" Pansy screamed, "I hate her! I hate her! _I HATE HER_!" It was all her fault! If that bint wouldn't have come around then Draco could have still been hers! That whore was ruining her life just by existing!

* * *

Draco was still sulking when Pansy came back through the portrait and went straight toward her room...that she shared with Prudence...

He and Blaise looked at one another with raised eyebrows, well that room was about to be very interesting, or catastrophic. He didn't know the new girl like he knew Pansy, but he felt that Pansy's wrath was something the other girl should be worried about.

* * *

Pansy appeared in the girl's dormitory in an angry flurry of robes, he wand out, pointing it at Pru.

"Just who the fuck do you think you are!? You are ruining _everything_!"

Pru scrutinized the crazy eyed girl with blotched cheeks cooly. She did not care to deal with her right now, the curse kept her tingling for hours sometimes after she heard it. She only wanted peace.

"Well_ I_ am Prudence Amoria Scrimgeour, so why don't you tell me what it is exactly you"re rambling on about?"

"Stop being a crazy bitch," Daphne cut in, not at all threatened by her wand out. Pansy was too dumb to realize the dorms were warded against spells and jinxes intended for harm. Apparently Pru knew as well by the way she continued to lounge in her bed comfortably...or, she was a complete badass...

"Shut up Daphne, you traitorous whore!" Pansy screamed back at her ex-friend manically.

Daphne then sprang to her feet as Millie simultaneously took a step closer, "Damnit Pansy! You're such a fucking twit! You slept with Blaise! You're the one who has fucked damn near every guy in the school! You're the whore!"

Pru finally stood to her feet realizing that Pansy struck a nerve in her dear friend and didn't want things to escalate any more, "Just calm down, everyone." She squared her shoulders to Pansy, "Now explain what's going on!"

"You ruined my life!" And then she lunged herself at Pru screaming and clawing to tear at anything she could.

Daphne did her best to try and defend her but a boulder named Millicent stepped in her way.

Pru wanted to scream at the audacity of such a dimwitted little twat, thank Merlin her years of training gave her the ability to roll back and toss Pansy right over the other side of the bed and onto the floor. There was obviously no dealing with the wild animal rationally...

"Don't touch me again Pansy! You will regret it," Pru seethed dangerously, her anger now at it's fullest peak over something she still didn't even understand.

But Pansy's rage only blinded her again and she made another lunge at the girl she dubbed her mortal enemy, but this time Prudence was ready.

Pansy's face collided violently with Pru's fist and echoed a sickening crack off the walls. The screams that followed were even more shrilling. Not only did Pansy's wails of pain reverberate through their room, but throughout the entire Slytherin dorms.

* * *

Draco and Blaise exchanged looks of slight terror once they heard the loud scream of pain followed by Pansy fleeing down the steps with her hands covering her nose that seemed to be streaming with blood.

"What happened?" Blaise hollered to Millie as she chased her catatonic friend. When Millie answered back with one word, _Prudence_, Pansy's howls became even louder.

"I wonder what she did?" Blaise whispered with a tone of respect and appreciation.

Draco wondered as well, and he didn't think he would be able to sleep well if he didn't find out.

* * *

Pru and Daphne heard a light wrapping at their door not too long after Pansy had fled the room a like a screaming banshee.

The boys had decided that they needed to go up and find out, especially since Draco couldn't shake the guilt that this was all his fault. There was something in him that was making him feel responsible for everything that has happened from Pru's falling episode to Pansy's childish attack...even though he wasn't entirely sure about the first one.

He mostly wanted to see Pru's face, make sure she were alright.

"Come in!" Daph hollered as the two handsome boys came into their bedroom.

Pru felt somewhat odd to see _him_ there. She wasn't sure what she was suppose to say to him, was she mad at him? Was her curse his fault?

No, she said it entirely on her own accord...even if she didn't understand what it meant at the time. But what kind of child would say such a word to her so freely? Like it held the same meaning to him as buttered toast?

Draco noticed that she would not look at him, she kept her gaze toward the green tapestry on the wall. Something was wrong and Draco's bout of guilt he had been wrestling with came back strong. What did he do to her?

"Did you hear the scream?" Daphne asked them excitedly.

Blaise nodded with a smirk, "What happened?"

"That psycho came in her with her wand out at Pru! So after Pru threw her over the bed once, she came back again! So pru punched her, right in the nose!"

Pru wasn't able to share in Daphne's glee of besting out Pansy. She felt their eyes all on her, waiting for her to say something, but she couldn't stop thinking about how Draco may very well be the reason she is cursed.

"Sorry about that," Draco told her softly.

Daphne and Blaise stared at their long time friend as if he had grown another head. Never-ever, had they heard him apologize and seem as if he actually meant it.

For a split second Pru thought he was apologizing to her about her curse, like he was reading her thoughts and knew what he had been a part of...but he couldn't have, so what was he sorry for? "For what?" She knew it came out sounding frosty.

"For Pansy, I made her mad and she took it out on you."

The other two in the room could barely keep their eyes from falling to the floor, he had never sounded so sincere!

"What did you do to her," Pru asked, still not looking at him.

That's when Draco felt uncomfortable. He was very aware of Daph and Blaise's eyes on him, analyzing him. So he stood to his full height and told her placidly, "Ruined her life plans."

Prudence nodded solemnly, not even wanting to get into any further questioning.

It fell silent and Draco got the itch to ask her about what had happened to her earlier when she entered the common room, but realized it was inappropriate. It was obviously something personal to her that she did not wish to share with him.

He remembered back on her warm smile that she had given him in the hall just that afternoon...damnit! What changed? What did he do? Why was it killing him to know?And why wouldn't she even look at him?!

"Well," Blaise was first to break the silence, "Glad you are well."

Pru still didn't look, even when she heard the door click behind them as they left.

She sighed and slammed her head into her pillow, "Ugh! that was so awkward Daph! I don't know what I'm suppose to say to him!"

"Tell him it's his fault you're cursed," Daph said offhandedly, as if it were that simple.

"No, I can't do that...And what did he do to Pansy to make her want to kill me?!"

"...Yeah I'd like to know that one too..." Daph drawled with her brows knitted.

* * *

Prudence had trouble sleeping that night. She watched her other three dorm mates come back in the dark and go straight to bed. She felt sort of bad for what had happened, she never wanted to hurt Pansy...but what the hell? She's been at the school for one day and she's already made enemies, got in a fight, and revealed she has an obnoxious curse on her that she hasn't even thought about in years! She also found out that the guy she was trying to not have a crush on may inadvertently be the reason she's cursed to begin with...

Why did he say that word as a child? Who said it today that triggered her curse?

Was Draco a Purist?

Daph felt a her bed sink gently as someone else climbed in it. She opened her bleary eyes to see Pru looking at her alarmed.

"Daph!" She whispered loudly, "Sorry to wake you, but I have a question!"

"Hmm?"

"Is Draco a Purist?"

Daph let out a pathetic tired giggle, is if the question was funny.

"What's so funny?" Pru had never been so serious in her life.

"Prudence..." Daph whined, "You can't be serious..."

"What!?" Now, Pru felt a panic lump rising into her chest.

"Yes Pru, and the most extreme one in the school...he's a _MALFOY_...come on Pru, you're in Slytherin, like 75% of us are..."

Pru felt numb hearing her friend say something so horrible so casually, "...are you...?"

"No! Prudence! Really? How could you-?"

"Sorry!" Pru hurried to respond putting her hands up in apology, "Just checking..."

Daph's offence passed quickly and she let out a yawn, "So that's why you woke me? To ask if Draco was a Purist?"

"Yes," Pru whispered back in disappointment.

Daphne could see in Pru's eyes how upset she was now so she said bluntly, "You like him."

Pru scrunched up her face, "...No...I don't know..."

"Well, Prudence I'm sorry, but Draco is as pure minded as they come..."


	3. A Big Something

Draco knew that if he were to try and approach her that he would only end up looking like a fool. She wanted nothing to do with him. He would have liked to just forget it completely, if she didn't want to speak with than what should he care...

His brain would not listen to logic though, she just kept appearing in his mind...

* * *

Day two of classes, the stares and questions never stopped. Prudence claimed to have just fallen ill from something she ate, but as for the Pansy thing...? Well, Pru would keep her mouth shut. She pitied Pansy and didn't want to make her life any harder.

And she couldn't even look at Draco. She was torn, and she knew that he noticed that her sudden indifference was due to him.

* * *

He couldn't help but look at her whenever he got the chance, she was just so beautiful. He could see that she was doing everything with in her power to keep her eyes averted from the general direction he was in. He had never felt so confused and intrigued and angry! He was drawn to her and he wished that he wasn't because she apparently hated him...

Draco sighed as he looked toward the other side of his house table. Pansy was sitting with her group of cackling mean girls, but she was sulking. He was glad to have her out of his way for the time being, but he knew Pansy never stopped until she really got what she wanted, and she _always_ got what she wanted.

* * *

Prudence kept her eyes straight ahead as she walked past Draco and out the Great Hall doors. She didn't want to look at him because she knew that it would pull at her heart strings, but in a moment of weakness she turned her head slightly.

Draco wasn't able to look away either as he felt her walking by him to leave. Their eyes connected and when they met Draco was looking at a completely different person than the girl who smiled at him the day before in the hall. Her eyes were cold, her face was composed, and he hated it.

He could see Blaise shaking his head out of the corner of his eye.

"What?" Draco growled at his friend.

"Seriously? You've honestly spoken to her once? ...Twice? And you have puppy dog eyes for her?"

He was right, damnit Blaise was right and he had no idea how to not be the way he was...

* * *

Pru caught Hermione by the doors as she was leaving.

Hermione could see in her friend's face she was carrying around a burden. She had heard the rumors of Pru getting sick and also some altercation she had with Pansy, but Hermione was never one to listen to gossip, "What's wrong Pru?"

Pru rolled her eyes and said sarcastically, "Oh you haven't heard?"

"...well..."

"Come on, let me tell you all about it."

Pru did her best to explain what she could during their walk to class. When she finished Hermione stared at her with her mouth gaping, and she thought being friends with Harry and Ron was a trouble magnet...

"Can I ask you what it is you see in him?" Hermione asked her honestly. She hated him as much as her friends did, but that didn't mean she didn't have an itching curiosity about him. She always wondered what it might have been like it Malfoy never knew she were a muggleborn.

Pru's face lit up with a involuntary smile as she thought about him, "I don't know...I guess for starters he's bloody gorgeous to look at, not that I'm shallow, but it helps..."

Hermione nodded, yes, he was easy on the eyes, something that made her despise him even more.

"...And he's been very sweet to me every time we have spoken..." Pru had roll her eyes at her own feeble explanations, "I guess it just comes down to the spark."

"The spark?" Hermione asked bewildered.

Pru smiled at her bookworm friend, "Yes, the spark, electricity, chemistry, you're muggleborn, you know what those words mean..."

Hermione knew from a scientific point of view what they meant, but romantically? She nodded her head yes, even though she full well meant no, she had no idea. That sort of romantic thinking was illogical, and if Hermione were anything, she was highly _logical_. She didn't think she's ever had a moment like that with a guy, she assumed Pru had had many...

"With Malfoy?" she queried, hm? It was such a foreign idea to her to think of him in the light Pru was bathing him in.

Then Pru halted suddenly, felling very ill, "Hermione? Does Draco know that _you_ are a muggleborn?" As soon as she asked, she already knew the answer, of course he knew, Hermione was practically famous.

Hermione sighed. She had to tell her friend about how Malfoy really was, but being the logical girl she was, she realized how unfair it would be of her to taint the opinion Pru held of him.

"Oh he does, doesn't he? Oh! Of course he does, how stupid of me!" That meant that the guy she couldn't get out of her head hated the girl that she was becoming very good friends with.

Hermione didn't have to say another word, she knew that Pru had just put the pieces together.

* * *

Draco had convinced himself that his surliness was downright childish and for him to be acting this way over a girl he doesn't even know is absurd!

Then she walked in the room.

He noticed that every seat in his History of Magic class was filled except for the one directly beside him. His pulse quickened and his mind began to race. Everything he had been scolding himself for the entire morning had just vanished from his thoughts as she came near. She would be right beside him in a matter of seconds, sitting less than a foot away...

Pru took her seat beside Draco as calmly as possible. She had to force herself to stay normal and not look like the nervous and screaming scared twit she felt like on the inside. She was ashamed of her behavior from the night before and at breakfast. How ridiculous he must think she is for acting that way. Silent treatment, no eye contact? He must think she's a real jerk. He didn't even know why she suddenly decided to ignore his existence. Did he even care? Or notice?

She finally just took a steady breath and then said lightly, "Hello Draco."

Draco could feel the permeating and throbbing presence of her so close, trying to suffocate him, or shock him, he couldn't figure out which one. And the smell of her... He was bombarded by the light scent of flowers and other girly things and didn't know the names of and it was fantastic. It was unfair the way she was affecting him. He was actually scared to look at her out of fear he may lose control of his cool demeanor.

He didn't expect her to talk to him. He was extremely thrown.

He feared his blinking may have taken too long as his mind and body argued how to respond.

"Prudence," he finally acknowledged back cordially, keeping his eyes still straight forward.

He knew that she was on edge with him for some reason, it could be a million different reasons, so he did his best to treat her just as cool.

Now she felt bad. She had been acting so rude to him and he definitely noticed by the way he responded to her. And it was all over something he didn't even know about!

Except it was a big _something_. Maybe he did deserve to know what her problem with him was, but how does she explain that?

Yes, he most definitely deserved to know.

It stung her in a way she couldn't understand that he no longer looked at her with those dancing stormy grey eyes like he had done the first night she met him and when she smiled at him in the hall. She was coming to the conclusion that he was impacting her every thought and decision.

Prudence knew that her face had slightly fallen, but she couldn't turn away from him, he was so beautiful to look at...She felt her lip pout, she was unhappy.

She liked him.

He was a Purist.

He didn't even care.

She had to tell him.

Good Merlin he was hot!

Draco had never had to concentrate so hard in his life! Why was she looking at him so sadly? He couldn't turn to look at her too, he couldn't look into those eyes that tortured him! He would break if he did. So he clenched his fist tightly trying to alleviate some of his tension.

"_What_?" He asked rigidly when she continued to look at him openly.

He heard her huff a tiny sigh, "I'm sorry," she whispered.

That was even more abrupt than her even saying hello! He finally looked at her with an icy glare, "You're what?"

Why was he so angry she wondered? Did he dislike her so much? She set her jaw firm and told him a bit more stern, "I said, I am sorry. I shouldn't have acted so rude to you last night, I should have accepted your apology."

His features softened, but now he was suspicious at to what changed her mind. Did he make it all up? Maybe he hadn't done anything to her at all and his infatuation with her had caused him to take her mood personally... He couldn't be sure, so he just nodded, acknowledging that he heard and accepted her apology.

It grew silent and awkward, so with both of them unsure of what to say next they just looked away.

* * *

Draco did not listen to one single word his ghostly teacher droned on about. His mind was swirling with thoughts of what the girl beside him was thinking about. He tried to be sly about his stolen glances, but he's sure she noticed...because sometimes she was looking too.

He just needed to know what happened to her yesterday. Why did it seem like she momentarily harbored a forced distance with him? Did she know about his torrid past? Did Granger feed her terrible stories about him? He felt almost delirious questions about her and him and everything in between!

When the time had come and class was finally ending he noticed her rising from her seat to leave. He wanted to say something to her, anything, but his mouth just wouldn't cooperate.

* * *

Pru stood angrily to pack up her ink and parchments, she had made up her mind that he did not care to talk to her or settle this stupid little _thing _that was going on between them. He would have done more than just a stupid nod if so! She was practically throwing her quills into her bag when she heard him speak confidently and with purpose.

"What happened to you yesterday, after classes?"

Pru turned wide eyed, thrown off guard completely, "What?"

She watched him stand up, towering over her, his face serene, but cautious, "When you fell?"

Wow, so this is where it all comes out Pru reeled. So soon? So sudden?

"Um..."

He deduced with her delayed response that she did not care to tell him. He shouldn't have asked anyway, he shook his head and began walking away, "...Never mind..."

She panicked, she did not want him to leave in anger at her. She saw the way his eyes flashed when she replied with uncertainty. He was in the aisle, almost to the door when she hollered, "Wait Draco!"

He stopped and turned to look at her stiffly, waiting for her to say something else. She looked panicked and pained and he felt guilty for pushing her and acting so rash. She didn't have to explain herself to _him._

"I'm cursed."

She watched his angled features go blank then switch rapidly between confusion and worry, "What do you mean cursed? What kind of curse?" He had taken a few steps toward her, the room now silent, awaiting her reply.

Pru rolled her eyes like she always did when she thought about the dumb curse and searched for the words to tell him. This time it was harder to talk about though, because in some lights, it may be his fault.

"...I..."

"Miss Scrimgeour?"

Professor Snape had entered the room causing both the eagerly waiting blonde and nervous brunette to jump in surprise.

Draco cursed his God father to hell and back for interrupting her when she was finally about to explain herself.

"Yes Professor?" Pru asked in a strained voice.

"I need you to accompany me to the Headmaster's office, we would like to speak with you."

"Of course sir."

Draco watched her every step as she followed the professor out of the room leaving him confused and frustrated beyond measure.

* * *

A/N- A bit short I know, but bear with me. I'm posting as I get it typed out and I got this much done, so BOOM, there u go :)


	4. Rumors

Although Prudence knew that the words coming from her Head Master's mouth were very important, she just could not pay attention. He and her Head of House were apparently very worried about her curse and the trials she may have to over come by being in her particular house. They had come up with some theories that they wanted to try out in order to lift the curse and hoped that she would be open to trying them out. She smiled and nodded, doing her best to seem interested...she was thankful for their concern, but Draco's show of concern had her more preoccupied.

She kept replaying over in her mind what had just happened in class, the way he asked her so suddenly, like he truly cared... Again, it made her ashamed for giving him the cold shoulder. He just had this sort of power of her that made her tongue tied and nervous...

Merlin's Beard! It just occurred to her that the entire time she sat beside him doing her best to sort her torrid thoughts, that she didn't remember once that he more than likely treated her good friend Hermione poorly. How could that dire information just escape her? Actually! Was it him that uttered the 'M' word yesterday when her curse knocked her down? And was he speaking about Hermione when he said it? He did just pass her in the hall whilst she spoke to the muggleborn...He sure was muddling up her normally level headed logic...

And now she felt even more guilty for having feelings for him...

But now she _had_ to tell him about the curse.

* * *

"Did you have a good morning?" Daphne asked as she sat down beside Pru in the Great Hall for some lunch. She then popped an orange slice in her mouth and took a swig of juice, but as she set her goblet down she could see the creases of worry in Pru's brow, "What's wrong?"

"He knows about the curse," Pru whispered to her in a nervous tone.

"What? How?" Daphne knew Pru was hesitant the night before to tell him, so she was surprised that it happened already.

"Well...he asked me, so I told him."

"You told him!" Daphne all but screamed.

"Shh! No, not everything! I just told him I _was_ cursed, not how."

Millie heard Daphne's shrill from where her and Prudence sat just a little ways down the table. So Millie took it upon herself to perk her ears and do her best to listen even closer. A smug smile graced her lips when she heard Pru's not so quiet response...so she was cursed. This was exactly the type of information Pansy has been searching for.

* * *

Draco sat in the common room completely alone. He had skipped his last class because he just didn't feel right continuing on with his normal routine with such an odd predicament resting uneasily on his shoulders.

She was cursed. It was boggling his mind trying to figure out why he still had a very strong feeling that it still had something to do with him. This curse made her fall and lose her breath? What triggered it? And at that exact moment she entered the room?

And how could this girl that he barely know at all already be the only thing he can think about...

* * *

Pansy was ecstatic! Millie's new information was exactly what she needed in order to try and eliminate the dumb girl that _her_ Draco had been fawning all over. Prudence was cursed, and it made her keel over. Pansy kept thinking up all the morbid possibilities she could make come true if she only knew more.

"Well did you hear anything else? How can I make her collapse again!"

"No, that's all I could hear, they were whispering. You're lucky I even heard that much," Millie huffed.

Pansy glared at her loyal bodyguard not appreciating the attitude, "Well, we_ have to_ find out."

* * *

Prudence found herself sitting on a stone bench in a deserted torch lit hall. She needed a moment to wrap her head around everything she's had to deal with...

She began her day hating Draco, then liking Draco, and then feeling very guilty for doing so! Why did he have to be a Purist...?

Her heart was screaming one thing while her brain screamed back an equally valid argument...

"Prudence?"

Pru jerked up out of her reverie to see Harry Potter walking toward her with a sheepish grin on his face. "Harry, hello," she said lightly.

He took a seat beside her nonchalantly as she smirked at his brown fitted Quittich pads, and the sleek broom he held in his hand.

"So how is Hogwarts so far?" he asked properly.

She had to laugh, "You _do_ know I was sorted into Slythrin...and I bunk with Pansy Parkinson?"

"I thought you said they weren't so bad?" he chided her playfully.

Pru looked down at her feet remembering when she said that, before all the drama, "I guess I'm just trying to get use to it."

"Well at least all the rumors going around aren't bad ones..." He said with a shrug.

Pru looked at him a bit shocked, "What rumors?"

Harry wanted to laugh at how cute she looked when she was thrown off guard, "Well you're the first person to get sick from house elf food.."

That one Pru felt a bit bad about, but it was better than the truth.

"...and you punched Pansy! That's brilliant..."

Yeah, she knew people would find out about that one quickly, she was glad nobody had inquired about the incident to her...

"...Then there's the panty show in McGonagall's this morning..."

Prudence immediately covered her face in shock and embarrassment, she knew that her skirt got caught on the edge of someones satchel buckle, but she thought she caught it in time! How humiliating! She could hear Harry chuckling as she kept her face covered.

"Don't worry, I don't think anyone minded...so I've heard!" He added quickly.

Pru dropped her hands dramtically and sighed while shaking her head,"I'm a mess," she laughed. She took a peek at the smiling, and trying very hard to not laugh anymore, wizard beside her. He was quite adorable with emerald green eyes that crinkled when he smiled.

Why didn't she feel a spark with him?

He stood then, and clapped his hand gently on her shoulder. He wished that he could stay and talk to her all evening, but he promised Ron they wouldn't toss the quaffle around a bit. She was so lovely to speak to and smart and funny...He honestly didn't have time for crushes though. If he did than she would definitely be worth chasing...

Pru looked up at him to smile as he told her, "Just try to watch where you're walking when you wear see-through undergarments..."

"Harry!" She exclaimed in shock at his outspokenness.

He only gave her a wide cheeky grin in return, "Evening Pru."

"Evening Harry."

* * *

Draco had been walking around for about a half hour with no particular destination. He hated to admit it to himself, but his aimless wandering had a purpose, he was looking for her. The longer he walked though, the more foolish he felt...she was doing that to him a lot lately.

Before he could even hear the chiming of her laugh he could feel the tingling than ran the length of his spine when he knew she was near. The feeling was followed by hearing her exclaim "Harry!" in a happy voice...

A monster name Jealously roared in his chest.

He stopped right before the junction of the hallway, in a dark shadow, just in time to watch Potter flit by with a lazy smile on his stupid face.

Draco felt the rumble of rage inside his chest at the thought of Potty making her laugh and then walking away so contented. He had the beginnings of acidic remarks on his tongue but he held back.

When Draco turned the corner to see her sitting on a bench looking into the air with a distant look in her eye and a small smile on her face he had to gulp a breath of air.

Every time.

Every time he saw her it was like the very first. She took his breath away. He was happy to see her school robe discarded and her beautiful long legs on display. A wave of nerves rolled through his insides but he beat them away brutally, he could not be nervous. It was ridiculous to feel so anxious around her...

"Hey Pru."

This time she looked up to see the man that was taking up all the space in her brain. Her heart tensed up and she felt her body get a few degrees warmer.

"Hello Draco."

He didn't like that his presence made her smile fade and her brow crease up.

Pru took in a steady breath, here she is, faced with the fear of telling him the whole truth once again. She couldn't be positive, but by the relieved look on his face it seemed as if maybe he had been searching for her. His face looked torn, and almost nervous, but in an adorable way... His tie was pulled loose around his neck and the top few buttons were undone. She felt a blush creep onto her cheeks when she noticed the peek of porcelain skin underneath.

He took a tentative step toward her, so Pru scooched over slightly as an invitation for him to sit down.

So he sat, and neither spoke for a moment, each of them wondering what they should say. It seemed neither of them knew how to start the conversation...

Finally Pru summoned some courage and batted down some swirling butterflies, "I suppose...that you would like to know about my curse..."

Draco looked up into her bright ember eyes, she always surprised him with the courage he wished he possessed, "Well it's not like I've been thinking about it all day or anything..." He watched her smile bloom again at his candor and then she looked down in a moment of bashfulness. Draco pounced on the opportunity to memorize every line of her face at such a close proximity.

Her flawless and smooth tan skin looked entirely too enticing. With her bounty of dark hair pulled back into a bun he was able to see the delicate curve of her neck and the angle of her perfect gentle jaw. He could see in detail the shine of gloss over her pouty lips and the curl of her long lashes. Then she began to speak softly.

"Do you know that _word..._that..._some people_ call muggleborns?"

He noticed that she purposely didn't look up at him as she spoke and he felt her wall that she was keeping up toward him. He knew that when she spoke _some people_, that she was talking about him...

She meant Mudblood, and by the way she seemed so torn even speaking it he knew that she highly disapproved.

"You mean Mud-"

"No! Don't say it!"

Draco wasn't sure what to react to first, the fact that her soft tiny hand had clapped firmly over his mouth and the feel of her skin on his made him feel a pure jolt of energy?Or that her eyes enlarged so big with fear it was gut wrenching?

Pru let her hand fall as she continued to stare into his eyes a bit shaken. The fear had over taken her and she physically put her hand over his mouth. His lips were cool and felt smooth beneath the palm of her hand. His skin was slightly rough where he had shaven and these were the minute details she memorized in a instant. The contact had made her knees feel weak so she was thankful that she was already sitting down.

She felt silly immediately as his eyes widened in surprise at her like he thought she were a crazy person, "I'm sorry...it's just...please don't say that word." And then she were back to looking down at her shoes, her heart beating so loud she hoped he couldn't hear it.

And then it all clicked into place for Draco.

He fully realized all the turmoil she had been dealing with. The word was taboo to her. It _was_ her curse. And _he's_ the one who said it when she entered the common room! _He_ was responsible for it, that's why she didn't speak to him, why she was so mad at him! It was now utterly obvious she was strictly again Purism...anoter reason she should hate him...

Why was she still even making the effort to be nice to him? Dear Merlin, and _she_ apologized to _him_ that morning!

She was so poised, so mature...so much better than him.

"That's your curse," he stated bluntly.

He watched her fidget with the hem of her skirt, "Yes."

Pru wanted yo know what he was thinking, why he wouldn't say anything else...

"I'm sorry," he finally said quietly, but she laughed it off gently.

"Oh don't be, it's so stu-"

But he cut her off, "Prudence, I'm serious, I'm sorry. It was me who said it yesterday as you entered the common room."

She fell silent, any traces of a smile now gone. There was no debating that yesterday's incident was inadvertently his fault, "You didn't know Draco."

"But I shouldn't have said it all should I have?" Draco felt vulnerable for the first time in a long time. He knew his question carried deep roots, but he couldn't hold back the things that spilled out of his mouth sometimes when she was near him.

Pru didn't understand what he was asking her. Was he asking if he should stop saying it all together? But before her brain could rationalize any more her mouth spoke up, "No, you shouldn't."

Draco continued to stare at her openly as she still kept her gaze down. Her jaw was set firmly and he couldn't help but wonder what was raging inside her head. Did she still dislike him? Did she like him and want him to change?

It all seemed so stupid to him now, the whole mudblood, pureblood thing. She was above it, and it made him want to be above it as well. He's not even sure if he's ever really called anyone else that name beside Granger, and he only did that because he needed something to goad her with-she was so damn smart!

"Then I won't say it," he said casually.

That finally made her look up at him, "What?"

"I won't say it anymore."

Pru stared at him, into those deep gray eyes. She was confused, Daph said he was the biggest Purist in the school, but he wasn't acting like it.

"But you're a Purist." The moment it left her mouth she wished she could swallow it back down, "I'm so sorry," she said quickly as her eyes filled with shock and embarrassment, "I didn't mean to-" She was so ashamed of her big mouth and she felt terrible for calling him that especially with the look of hard anger in his eyes. He was being so nice to her and she just went and ruined it.

She stood up chastely shaking her head at her own stupidity, "I'm sorry Draco, I have to go."

Draco let her go with out saying a word. He knew that that's what she thought of him, and why shouldn't she? But hearing her say it out loud, so scared, it felt like he was punched in the gut. His entire life he was raised to be a Purist, to believe that the future of wizard kind rested solely on keeping their lineage pure. Those that were born from muggles didn't deserve to have magical abilities...it's all he ever really knew...

The way she said it though, _you're a Purist..._like it was a dirty word in her mouth that she needed to spit. Then she felt so bad for actually calling him what he was that she fled. He's never met a girl like her.

* * *

Blaise had never witnessed Draco look the way he did when he entered the common room. He looked confused, hurt, possibly even vulnerable...it was quite odd

"Knickers in a twist?"

Draco plopped on to sofa and leaned his head back with a groan, "This girl is making me crazy..."

Blaise had to snicker, "Is it love then?"

"Oh fuck off."

"Hey, it was bound to happen sooner or later..."

Draco wished that he would just shut his mouth. No, this wasn't love, it was just a stupid infatuation because the broad was so bloody gorgeous to look at.

Blaise may have seemed as if he were jesting, but he were quite serious, Draco was falling for this girl and he barely knew her.

"So did you find out about her curse then?"

Draco leapt from the sofa to stare at his mate wildly, "What the bloody hell? How did you find out?"

"That bint Pansy-"

"Pansy knows!" Draco didn't like that, not at all. He had sudden images of what would happen to Pru is somebody just screamed the word in her face over and over again...what would happen to her?

"Well the rumor is that she _is_ cursed, but nobody knows how..."

Blaise was alarmed with Draco's maddened eyes, this was serious.

"You know?" Blaise asked with hushed astonishment.

"I do."

"_AND_?"

"It's best I don't say..."

Blaise was disappointed but accepted it none the less, "Well keep the lid tight mate, who knows what will happen is Pansy finds out."

"Find out what?" Pansy sneered from the doorway. From the confidence she exuded it her tone it sounded as if she might already know... She walked in the room with Millie, and the two of them took a seat across from the boys looking smug.

"Just go slither back into your hole Pansy," Draco grumbled while looking away from her malicious smile.

She glared at the boy that she loved and hated both equally, "Oh, you don't want me to use your girlfriends curse against her?"

"You have no idea what your even talking about hag."

She only wiggled her eyebrows mockingly, which scared him because he was scared for Pru.

* * *

A/N - Can I get a review? Anything, you hate it, you love it, I don't care-Something! lol, I'll love you to the moon and back.


	5. Painfully Aware

Daphne gave Prudence an exaggerated goofy smile when she found her friend moping in the hall, "Can I please get a smile?" Daph asked with an overly pouted lip.

Pru felt terrible though, the angry look in Draco's eyes when she told him he was a Purist made her heart feel cracked.

The happy, but concerned blonde looped her arm in Pru's and drug her along, "Oh just tell me whats happened now."

* * *

Daphne got a chuckle out of Pru's conversation with Harry, but the one with Draco she took a more serious.

"I can't believe you told him! And he said he wouldn't say it anymore! That's so crazy Pru! He must _really_ like you..."

"Like me? Doubt it...he's been nice and everything, but I'm pretty sure he thinks I'm idiot... I just can't think straight around him!"

Daphne snickered, "I get it, he's cute." But she understood more than Pru could even fathom that what Draco said to the clueless girl was epic.

Pru shook her head in defeated agreement. Her head was just buzzing with images and thoughts about boys and curses and rumors and mean girls... The whole situation was so foreign to her. Being in close quarters with hundreds of students shouldn't even be legal, teenagers are a right mess!

"Daaaph...!" Pru whined,"I _do_ like him...I don't remember ever having a real crush..." Her voice dropped to a whisper, the sentence a small revelation to herself.

The idea was absolutely delightful to Daphne. She squealed, happy that Pru finally came to her senses. The two of them could actually be a great couple, Pru seemed to make Draco a better man and she hasn't even tried yet.

"Stop smiling at me like that! This is not funny!" Pru scolded her friend. She may be having a small panic attack!

Daphne could only roll her eyes and pull her friend closer as they had just entered the busiest main hall, "So what's the problem? You like him...he likes you..."

Pru bit her lip. The problem was that he was a sweet, sexy, confident, caring...Purist. He's the boy who taught her a word that earned her a curse...

It seemed Daphne was reading her friend's thoughts, " Ok, so I know the whole Purist slash 'M' word debacle causes you a little moral strife-"

"A little?!"

"But!" Daphne was quick to interject...

Pru looked at her optimistic friend sternly, about to shut down anything she had to say...

"But he's already basically said he'd change for you...so...I think that's worth some mulling over." Daphne ended with a smile and wiggling eyebrows.

Pru could only huff, offended by herself for not being able to think up a sensible retort. Daphne actually had a good point, but Pru tried to ignore it due to her own stubbornness, "Well...!"

Daphne's smile only grew wider as she nodded her head _yes, _"Well nothing!"

"Fine, " Pru caved, "I'll think about it..."

Yes, Pru had to admit it, he said he wouldn't say the word anymore, like he was making her a vow. So maybe she _should_ give him a chance.

"So how do you _know_ he likes me?" Pru finally asked her blonde counterpart.

"I know Draco, and it's _so_ obvious."

Pru just couldn't be sure, they were just so hot and cold... _Merlin_, she never had to wonder or feel insecure about if a guy liked her or not...

* * *

As they, or more specifically, _she_ entered the room, everyone knew it. She had a tendency to light up an entire room Draco noticed. He also realized he suddenly forgot everything that had happened during their hallway conversation and that he only wanted to be near her again.

Pansy felt nauseous when she watched the two enter the room and both guys she were speaking to lose their train of thought immediately. The hatred was practically consuming...

"Hey guys!" Daphne said to them loudly in a very happy and very fake voice.

Blaise turned to them with a gentle smirk about his lips, "Ladies. And how are we tonight?"

Daphne felt momentarily lost in his sparkling eyes, but she soon shrugged it off and rolled her own, "Don't act like you care..."

"I do care, don't be so mean Daph, " he pouted slightly put out.

Daphne had to chew her lip in order to force herself not to get lost in his eyes again.

Draco did his best to ignore Daphne and Blaise's sexually tensioned banter and look at the beautiful girl keeping quiet. She looked lost and torn...what could he possibly say to her to change what she thought about him?

Come to think about it...what did he think about himself? Since the moment he met her he has been questioning everything he has ever been taught, everything he _thought_ he stood for, and all the bitter rage that fueled his opinions.

He wasn't sure if he really _was_ a Purist...that's just what he was always told he was. It's what his parents are, his grandparents..._every_ Malfoy family member he had can ever remember meeting...all Purist. But was he? He didn't give a bloody fuck what kind of blood people had, because in order to do so he had to care about people at all...

He had the deep urge to explain all this to her because the distant, confused way she looked at him was making him feel like he had a boulder on his chest.

Pansy gave Draco's pensive expression a hard glare before getting up to leave, but not before shoving into Pru's shoulder harshly on her way out.

"Real mature!" Pru hollered after the broody girl. She felt the usual numbness and stupidity that usually overtook her when she first saw Draco melt away. So she smiled and yanked Daph's arm toward the couch where Pansy had just left, "And don't be so mean Daph, it's just a question." A sickly sweet smile graced her lips as she looked into Daphne's loathing eyes. It was a small satisfaction to throw Daphne into a situation she would much rather storm away from for just a little bit of payback for how smug she acted in the hall just one minute ago.

* * *

The two boys sat across from the two girls in the Slytherin common room.

Daphne and Blaise stared at one another with wicked smirks and cocked eyebrows, daring the other to goad them.

Pru smiled small at Draco as a way to try and apologize, she didn't want it to be awkward between them anymore.

And Draco, he tried to hide the large puff of breath he just exhaled in relief. It was such an incredible feeling to know that she didn't entirely think of him as scum of the earth. He looked back at her serenely trying not to make his smirk too prominent.

The anxious feeling returned to Pru's gut, but in a very good way. His slate eyes were smoldering at her and it was causing her stomach to do back flips...

"And how was your day?" Daphne spit at Blaise snidely.

Blaise had to smile, her feisty attitude was one of the things he loved best about her. He never foresaw that the time he spent during holiday trying to forget her would be rendered useless once he saw her alluring face again. He was an idiot for sleeping with Pansy during a drunken stupor at their end of year party and he knew it. There wasn't a chance in hell an intelligent girl like Daphne would take him back after such an atrocious stunt like that... So he did his best to forget her after they broke it off so harshly...

None the less, his voice came out like warm honey, "Quite intriguing actually..."

Daphne pursed her lips at his openly coy flirtation, he could not be charming to her, he was a pig. She took his bait despite her screaming heart telling her not to, "And why's that?" she asked while looking into the air, doing her best to seem bored.

Prudence tried not to smile at her friend's hard facade. She was very aware now that Daphne suppressed deep feelings for the attractive Italian man. She wanted to give the stubborn witch the same tough love she just gave her, but refrained. Words weren't easy to come by when Draco was looking at her like he was. She bit her lip involuntarily and wondered if he was making that seductive look on purpose or if it was just natural...

Draco was pleasantly delighted to have her caramel eyes looking at him once again like the day they met. The wall she built looked as if it had crumbled and she was back to gazing at him doe-eyed. He felt the uncontrollable surge of blood as he watched her gnaw her lip off handily.

She couldn't stop her tongue from tentatively wetting her lips, just the look in his eye was making her mouth dry...

"You have got to be fucking_ kidding_ me Blaise!" Daph's roar snapped Draco and Pru from their dreamy haze they fell into with one another.

Pru noticed that Blaise was no longer his cool, composed self, he looked enraged.

"You always think I'm lying! You've never trusted a word I've fucking said!"

Daphne jumped to her feet, her normally snowy skin now turning red with anger, "How ridiculous of me to think that a bloke who always lied to me could possibly be trusted!"

"I didn't always lie to you!" Now Blaise stood as well, nose to nose with Daphne. "It was one time! One fucking mistake!"

"One mistake too many!"

The two stormed in different directions leaving the room eerily quiet and Pru's eyes wide with astonishment. When she looked back at Draco though he wasn't even phased. She got the feeling he had witnessed arguments like that before.

"This is common?" She asked, still not comfortable with the quick acceleration into a screaming match she just watched.

"It is," He told her evenly. He found her large worried eyes and protruded bottom lip adorable, but she seemed to calm down when she noticed how relaxed he still was. The distance between them was too far and he wished she were closer. It looked as if she was thinking along the same lines because she stood up and walked the short space keeping them apart and sat down facing him. She looked sweet, she looked innocent...the opposite of what the thoughts raging in his head were.

"Draco?" She asked shyly.

He bit his lip, doing his best to hide his smile, "Yes?"

"I'd like to...start over, if that's alright with you..."

Draco sat up a little straighter, "You know, you keep acting as if you've done something wrong, and you haven't. I'm the one-"

"No need, you didn't do anything wrong either." She couldn't look at him directly anymore, she was too flustered, maybe this was too close...

He was painfully aware of her bent knee touching the side of his thigh...

"Except..." Pru licked her lips hesitantly, "There is something I want to tell you...before Daphne or Hermione open their big mouths..."

She was _friends_ with Granger. He had to accept that... His heart seized up wondering what else she had to tell him...

Pru raspberried her lips and rolled her eyes, "It's not a big deal, but I just know sooner or later it will come out and if you and I are going to be...friends..._or anything_..." she added on bashfully, "I just need you to know..."

Draco was now full blown worried, "...Alright...?" He watched her closely, wrestling with the words that just wouldn't come out.

"OK...alright...ok, you know _that word_ I can't say..."

He nodded stiffly, now figuratively on the edge of his seat with torrid anticipation.

"Well..." She sighed heavily, "I learned it from you. When we were just children. I didn't remember until I met you again...that's why I was so mad at you..." She felt as if the explanation had exhausted her.

It was hard for Draco to wrap his mind around her words.

"I don't blame you! That's why I apologized, I knew I was being stupid," she was trying to explain to him urgently because she didn't like the hard exterior his face had taken. "Draco?...say something..."

What was there to say!? He taught her a word that gained her a curse! It was entirely all his fault!

He felt her hand caress his arm gently, pulling him from his self hating absorption. "Draco?" He heard her ask softly.

"Tell me," he finally said stiffly, unable to look into her eyes, "How exactly _did_ you get cursed?"

So Pru cautiously recalled the story of the mean boy and the stern teacher, only to end yet again by looking at his stony silent face.

Never had Draco felt like he was beneath another. In fact he had always felt like he stood high on a pedal stool above all his peers...but now, with each word the two passed between one another, he felt more and more like _he_ was a mudblood. How does she _do that to him_? How does he hold her so highly without even barely knowing her?

"Please don't be mad at me..." She was saying anxiously.

Draco snapped his eyes to hers, "How could _I_ be mad at _you_? Prudence you should hate me! Honestly, why do you even bother-"

"Because I like you!"

It slipped, but sometimes her brain just controlled her mouth without her permission. Watching him beat himself up over something that she just wanted to forget was killing her.

The room was quiet as he stared at her in shock. She had never felt so _out there, _so vulnerable, just waiting for him to say something...

It was bittersweet Draco deduced. She couldn't like him, he wasn't good enough for her to like him...

"Why?" Was all he could say in return, his mouth turned down is a disgusted frown.

She was bewildered, what kind of reply was that? "I...I just do. At first I didn't understand it myself because I also thought I shouldn't, but then I couldn't stop thinking about you, and every time I see you I get these butterflies..." She was babbling and she was so embarrassed. She closed her eyes and looked down shaking her head, "I just do, ok?"

When she finally opened her eyes and looked over at him he still had that distant look in his eye with his jaw set firm. Why did he always look mad at the oddest times?

_Oh no!_

He didn't like her back!

How humiliating!

Draco could see her face fall as she stood abruptly. He had to say something before she walked away from him mad. She had already taken a few thudded steps when he called out, "Prudence wait...please, just hold on."

He grabbed her hand to bring her back to sit beside him as she looked at him carefully. How does he explain to her that he liked her too, that in his gut he likes her so much that his world is turning upside down just by her presence? How does he explain...that it just couldn't happen?

Her eyes were ignited, they were a darker brown with tinges of golden yellow...and she looked gorgeous.

Pru stared at him, waiting.

"...Maybe...you _should_ hate me, maybe it's just not a good idea for you to like me..."

"Why?" she retorted with just as much disgust as he did not a moment ago.

He wanted to smirk at her wit, "I'm just not good enough for a girl like you..."

She hardened her eyes, "I think I can decide that for myself thank you."

The two of them looked down to where their hands were still gently clasped in one another's. Draco didn't think there was much more he could say to a stubborn reply like that. He licked his lips, a glimmer of hope for them shining dim in his heart.

"I guess you got me there," he told her as he continued to look at her tiny soft hands still in his own. He couldn't deny that the smallest of gestures, like holding hands, had never felt so exciting as it did with her.

"I do." She said confidently. "Now," she smiled, "I should go talk to Daph, she probably needs me. I'll see you in the morning?"

Draco nodded as he felt all the warmth he felt leave with her as she stood up to leave, "Of course."

"Good night Draco," she said gently as she made her way up the stairs to her dorm.

"Night Prudence."

Then he was alone.

His body was tingling with the aftermath of the way she made him feel. She likes him! She said it. He probably looked like a bloody fool with the large grin he had plastered to his face.

Then he sighed...but he meant it when he said that she really shouldn't...

* * *

Pru climbed into Daph's bed where she could see the sulking blonde buried in pillows.

"Hey," she said to her friend softly, reaching out to rub her back.

"Hey," Daph's voice muffled through the layers of feathers.

"So...you really like Blaise huh?"

Daphne shot up straight to stare into her friend's face with wounded shock, but then her features softened as she took in Pru's soft look of insight. Of course Prudence would be able to see through the feelings she tried so hard to forget ever existed..."I do, and it sucks."

There was no way Pru could tell her friend the good news about her second conversation with Draco today, not with her in such a depressed mood. So Prudence snuggled into Daphne's side, allowing her to lay her head on Pru's shoulder.

Daphne took in a deep breath and sighed dramatically, "Tell me some good news Prudence Amoria, did Draco confess his undying love to you yet?"

Pru felt her smile reach her eyes, her and Daphne were going to be good friends.

"Well...not really..."

"What do you mean _not really?!_" Daphne bounced up to look at Pru excitedly, "Tell me everything!"


	6. Lost and Found

Pru wasn't able to sit anywhere near Draco the next morning due to Daphne's excessive ignoring of Blaise. So she was forced to say a quick good morning to him and offer an adoring smile as they crossed paths in the Great Hall.

Blaise was trying his hardest to hold back his scowl as Daphne and Pru walked by. Daphne intentionally turned her head away and her nose up at him...then he was forced to witness Prudence and Draco smile at one another...

"What?" Draco asked acidly when he noticed Blaise's sour face aimed at him.

"Daph's treating me like a plague and you're smiling like a bloody creepy doll..."

Draco only shrugged, not letting his mopey friend's mood bring down how good Pru was making him feel, "Rough luck mate, don't screw the Pug."

Blaise's eyes flared, "You know I was pissed, it was one fucking mistake...I don't even remember it!"

Draco looked into Blaise's eyes squarely, "Then stop your whining and get her back."

A square of toast was then thrown very angrily into Draco's face.

* * *

Draco tried very hard to manage his excited feelings as he sat patiently waiting for Pru to arrive to class. He knew he told himself that the two of them should be quite unthinkable, but that didn't stop the rapid acceleration of his heart when she was near.

She never showed up for class though. He wondered if he should be worried...the longer Binns prattled on the more worried he became...

What if Pansy found out?

* * *

Prudence stared at Professor Dumbledore. He had an urgency behind his voice that she wasn't accustomed to hearing. From what she gathered, he had spent the entire night trying to figure out a way to lift her curse. So, with her permission, he, along with Professor Snape, were going to try and break the curse she had on her. He said it may take many sessions to cure it completely, each one splintering away only pieces.

"Will it hurt?" She asked skeptically.

He did not answer right away, a definite bad sign.

"I am sorry to say that it will not feel pleasant, but Madame Pomfrey has already provided us with pain serum for your safety."

Pru took in a deep breath. Was he serious, could he actually break her curse? "But you can cure me?"

This time he did not hesitate and replied with a smile, "I am sure of it."

"When do we start."

"Immediately."

* * *

Nobody had saw Prudence the entire day. She did not show for any classes, she did not show up to lunch or dinner.

Once Draco had found out that not even Daphne had been with her he began to feel slightly panicked.

Pansy was the first person he tracked down. He was easily able to deduce she was clueless so he moved on.

Now he sat uneasily with Daphne and Blaise as they tried racking their brains as to where she could be...

Daphne sighed, too worried about Pru to care that she was beside Blaise, "I don't understand...where could she be?"

Draco took one solemn look at the girl that was near tears and stood up, "This is ridiculous I'm going to find Snape."

Daphne watched Draco go, and Blaise watched her watch him go, "Don't worry Daph, I'm sure she's fine."

She wanted to turn her head to give him a small smile of appreciation, she couldn't deny his sweet sincerity. But she didn't.

* * *

Draco walked through the dungeon halls briskly. He knew his mind was beginning to unfurl at the possibilities of something bad happening to her and how crazy that made him look.

* * *

Prudence had endured nearly three hours of lying stiff on her back in a silent cocoon of agony as her headmaster cast ancient incantations over her. She felt like her body was literally being torn apart, blazing with torture as the professor's words chipped away at the curse slowly. She wouldn't scream though, she wouldn't let it get to her.

That was nearly three hours ago.

She had polity accepted her pain management serum that they already dosed her with and refused an escort back to her room. She thought she would feel better after she had went through what Professor Dumbledore explained to her he would do for her, but she didn't, not at all. Her serum had worn away faster than she thought it would and now, she was collapsed in an abandoned dungeon classroom, so close to her dorm, yet so far.

She had come into the room to collect herself before she was bombarded with questions when she entered back into her Slytherin common room, except she soon found herself on the floor writhing in unexpected pain.

The panic bubbled up in her chest quickly, she couldn't move, she couldn't reach her satchel...The pain was practically blinding as she tried her hardest to reach for the bag just inches from her reach. It was no use, she couldn't grasp it, all she could do was whimper like a broken soul.

* * *

Draco just _ happened _to notice the open door at the end of a hall he normally didn't go down. Instead of going straight to Snape like he said, he had found himself roaming the halls searching for the missing girl himself.

He walked closer, listening for any sounds and then gasping when he actually heard some.

It was a muffled sound, and it was a girl. He couldn't differentiate if she was in pleasure or pain, but he took a chance anyway and walked purposefully into the room.

There _she_ was, in the center of the room, crumpled like a rag doll. At first he couldn't move forward, overwhelmed by the sight of her, but he soon ran to her side once his wits returned. He felt his chest seize up as he realized she was sobbing and laying awkwardly, like it hurt to be inside her own skin...

"Pru, can you hear me? Pru, it's Draco!" He tried to cradle her head, but dropped it immediately as if he were scorched when she howled in pain.

She did her best to find the strength to look up at him, "Draco?"

She sounded weak, but he could also hear some relief, "What happened? Where have you been?"

Prudence wanted to respond, but she just couldn't. It felt as if her bones were trying to escape her body...

Draco felt helpless and agonized as he watched the tears cascade down her face when she was unable to speak any words, "Please Pru, what can I do? _Tell me_ _what to do!_" He was almost manic with fear until she managed to point to her bag. He didn't think twice as he snatched it up and searched through it for anything that he thought would help. His eyes lit up when he found the glowing blue vial.

Promptly, Draco uncorked the bottle, internally screaming at his violently shaking hands, and poured a bit into her mouth.

It took only seconds for Pru to feel a gentle coolness circulate through her entire body and the pain to cease.

The room was silent as Draco listened intently to her sobs melt into silent quaking whimpers. She wouldn't look at him and he couldn't help but stare at her crippling beauty. He was reminded of the Angel statues he has seen while on holiday, the ones that look even more beautiful when the rain falls over them. He had the urge to kiss her then, he just stared at her parted lips, the only part of her face her dark hair wasn't shadowing.

He batted away the urge and pulled her small frame into his arms so he could hold her to him tightly. He was elated when he felt her relax just from his touch, but ignored that as well because although her physical pain was gone, the emotional pain had just begun. A new wave of tears overtook her as she clung to him desperately. All he wanted to do was make her pain go away...all of it. He had never encountered a crying female that he actually cared about. Each tear that he watched fall onto his leg was like a small dagger burrowing into his ribs, and he was incapable of making it stop.

Pru tried to hide her face from him. She knew it must seem crazy for him to find her this way and for her to cling to him so recklessly. And she surely looked a frightful mess... she was defenseless against stopping herself. She was so grateful that he found her. The pain that coursed through her body moments ago was so intense she thought it would kill her and the emotional distraught that followed as she remembered she'd have to do it again was just too much. She didn't want to do it again, she would rather live with the curse the rest of her life than feel that way ever again...

Pru was both relieved and humiliated that it was Draco particularly that found her. It was comforting to know that it was his arms that held her tight at the moment, his hand that gently stroked her back, he was doing a marvelous job of making her feel like she was safe...

Draco waited patiently for her shaking shoulders to still and her tears to dry up.

Finally, he heard her breathing even out so he asked, "What happened?"

She heaved a shaky breath and sat herself up, her face still turned away. He wished that she would just look at him.

"Dumbledore and Snape found a way to break my curse."

"That's wonderful Pru." But she didn't respond... "Pru?"

"I mean, I guess so...but is it worth the pain? It hurts a thousand times more than the actual curse..."

"Tell me what happened," he whispered to her dark tresses.

She replied calmly, "This morning after breakfast I sat down with Professor Snape and Professor Dumbledore, they told me they were positive that they had found a way to break the ancient curse, but it would take many long tedious sessions of incantations..." She felt the tears beginning to well up again as she recalled laying on her back, screaming in silence.

When she spoke again Draco knew the tears had returned, "...It hurts so bad..." she whispered through the crying.

Pru had never felt so vulnerable, never in her life had she laid her problems out for another to comb over. He was the first person she had ever confided in, she has always just suffered in silence because she believed that that was the strong way. "...It's like the curse is a hard shell encasing me...and every session cracks at it..."

"But don't they understand the agony it's causing you?" Draco was now livid because being angry was a feeling he could rationalize. Feeling like his heart was bleeding, and he was helpless about a girl he just met was not something he wanted to latch onto at the moment.

"They do...but this is my fault. I didn't take the serum right away again like I should have. By the time I tried to get to it I was too consumed by the pain..."

His pulse was raging in his veins, he was at a loss for words.

His hand reached out and lightly touched her shoulder, it felt like fire thriving into her soul, "Pru, look at me," she heard his voice whisper smoothly.

But she couldn't, she was so embarrassed, "Draco, I probably look terrible, and I can't- I've never..."

A small smile played about his lips, as if she could ever look terrible, "What?" he asked.

"This is so embarrassing, " She finally grumbled causing him to lightly chuckle, "I've never...cried in front of anyone before..." His smile broadened, that some how made him feel special.

"Please, just look at me..."

She huffed defiantly before turning slowly to look up into his eyes.

Merlin, she was stunning, she looked like one of those muggle picture girls...Her black make up was smeared lightly below her eyes, but it only added to her dramatic appearance. Her lips were swollen due to her gnawing on them and her skin was flushed... He imagined that this was probably close to what she looked like after sex...

Pru frowned at his stunned face, "I told you I look-"

"Beautiful."

She was speechless as she looked into his honest silvery eyes that portrayed his confidence. She felt her teeth pull at her lip as she tried to hide the smile that wanted to burst, but she was positive he could see the way her eyes danced.

Draco took in a breath, momentarily getting lost in her warm honey eyes. Damn he wanted to kiss her. For the first time in his life he was hesitant about making a move, she made him feel all sorts of nerves on his insides.

Fuck, this was really serious.

Prudence turned her head and sniffled, still feeling overwhelmed, even though he just told her she looked beautiful. The softness and sincerity laced in his voice when he said it stayed at the front of her mind, she wasn't sure how to respond...

"I think maybe we should get you back to your own bed so you can rest," he told her softly after a few moments of comfortable silence.

"I think you may be right."

* * *

Draco grimaced through Daphne's squeals of delight once he brought her back, but then demanded she be taken to her bed to rest.

He then...he went _straight_ to Snape.

* * *

"I need to speak with you," Draco growled as he stormed into his Head of House and Godfather's office.

Severus Snape looked up from his papers to look at his godson calmly. What could ever be so bothersome to Draco that he actually showed he cared?

"About?" the professor drawled.

Draco narrowed his eyes, the rage inside him threatening to burst. It came in a furious whirlwind after he said good night to Pru. _They_ were responsible for Pru's pain. _They_ did too much, her body could barely handle it! _They_, two of the most powerful wizards alive, should have known better!

"I found Prudence collapsed in a dungeon classroom this evening, she couldn't move, she couldn't talk, she could barely breath. She was in so much pain that it felt like a continuous wave of the Cruciatis!"

Snape was now alert, but his only tell was one slightly raised eyebrow. He couldn't have the Minister of Magic's only grand daughter in mortal peril. How could she have been in that much pain? She didn't make one sound through out the process, barely a grimace. He had underestimated her, she was more powerful than he thought.

He also immediately noticed Draco's obvious display of a bleeding heart. The boy cared for this girl already...teenagers...it would only end in heartache...

"Well!" Draco yelled, now visibly shaking with anger, "Explain yourself!"

Snape narrowed his eyes. "I suggest you calm down Draco, take a seat...and a breath..."

Draco heaved a deep breath and did what was asked of him. He knew his Godfather wouldn't tell him anything until he did... So he sat down, still fuming.

"When did you find her?"

"Just about thirty minutes ago."

If it weren't for Snape's concern for Prudence he would be amused by Draco's attitude.

It looked as if Snape's complexion turned even sallower which threw Draco harshly, "What?" the blonde asked eagerly.

"She must have been that way for over four hours..." He told the young man solemnly.

Draco could feel his words rip from his throat as a roar, "Damnit! How could you have not been more thorough? You should have seen her Sev, trembling and crying. It was like she couldn't even see or hear! And _you_ did that to her! _You_, and our mighty leader_ Dumbledore!" _He couldn't comprehend the way his heart raced against his huffing lungs. It was pure torture to recall how broken she felt in his arms.

Snape's eyes cautiously watched the young man pace the room, "You gave her the serum then?" The boy's head snapped to him and glared at him as if he were a twit.

"Of course I gave her the serum!"

The greasy professor could only nod, "Good," as he stood to leave the room swiftly.

"Where are you going?" Draco questioned, his voice still wavering with anger.

Snape had had enough of his godson's enraged teenage hormones, he turned on his heel sharply, pinning the boy to the cold brick, "Enough! Get a hold of yourself, you're acting like a lunatic!"

The torn young wizard watched the man billow away, leaving him stunned, gulping for air as the adrenaline finally left his body.

A lunatic?

How the hell else was he suppose to react when he finds the girl that he...the girl that he _what_?

Maybe he _was_ getting out of hand. This was very unlike him to surrender so weakly to his emotions...

* * *

"They took her."

Draco sat down calmly. He was still angry, but at himself. He must have more self control, he could not have a girl making him act wonky.

He figured they would take her, she needed medical attention.

Blaise scanned his friend, why didn't he seem more concerned? "Why so calm?"

"She's...changing me..."

Blaise could only chuckle, "So I've noticed."

There was a throbbing ache between Draco's eyes, so he pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. He felt like he had just stepped out of an emotional whirlwind.

"I _have_ to have better control."

"C'mon D, what do you expect when you fall in love?"

In wha..? In love? "Not _that_ again."

"Hey, I only say it because it happened to me last year...once it starts it's unstoppable mate."

How could Blaise be so calm when he said such ridiculous things?

"I don't know why you're fighting it? She obviously likes you as well..."

"Because it makes perfect sense for a Purist son of a Deatheater to date the M.O.M's grand daughter!"

Blaise looked off into space dreamily, "Like Romeo and Juliet.."

"What?" Draco questioned, visibly irritated.

"You know, that muggle love story..."

"_No Blaise,_ I don't! Not much muggle lit in my house," Draco snapped, reinforcing his argument.

But Blaise could only scoff, "Oh shut it, and stop being such a twit. If you let her go or push her away another bloke will go after her...if they're not already! Maybe she'll end up with Potter, is that what you want?"

No, that is definitely not what he wants.


	7. By the Way!

Prudence was in the hospital wing until Friday. All the professors made quite the fuss over her...

Her amazing friends Daphne and Hermione had come by twenty times a day for the past few days in order to chat her up and keep her homework on track.

Draco hadn't stopped by once.

"I don't know," Daph told her with a frown when she asked for the hundredth time why Draco was being a wanker. "He's been moody and I never get the chance to talk to him because Blaise is always right at his side..."

Hermione stuck out her tongue dramatically, "I can't believe I'm listening to Slytherin gossip..."

The two Slytherins laughed at their Gryffidor friend, "Get use to it, Pru is a gossip magnet." Which couldn't be any further from the truth. The whole school was abuzz with why Prudence was in the hospital wing for so long, but Daph said nothing.

Pru just rolled her eyes and changed the subject, "Anyway, what should we do tonight? It's Friday, you guys have me all caught up on my homework...I want to do something fun!"

Hermione was clueless, but Daphne always had a plan to have fun.

* * *

Pansy had kept herself below the radar. She was digging and trying to find out anything she could to get Prudence out of her life. Why did the wench end up the hospital? Why was she missing that whole day? What was she hiding?

* * *

Draco had spent his time out of Pru's presence mulling over what he should do about her. He wasn't even sure if he were capable of pushing her away, and if it ever became physical? There was no way his body would be able to deny her...

He didn't want to tell her to leave him alone, but the more he thought it over the more preposterous it sounded for the two of them to be together. How could two people as different as them ever work? The Minister of Magic would probably curse him the moment he saw him with his beloved grand daughter...He just couldn't be with her...he couldn't...

But he wanted to...so badly.

All day Friday he heard the babbling about Pru's release from the medical wing. It was maddening how many students took such great interest in her. He was keen to notice a certain dopey hero's interest in her as well.

He watched closely at dinner as Granger entered the hall excitedly and then went straight to her two dunderhead boyfriends to speak to them animatedly. All three of them then left together.

Neither Daphne nor Prudence were in the Great Hall so he deduced that they were all going to be somewhere together... His fists curled into tight balls, it didn't matter what he told himself, his heart always won out...

He was starting to believe that maybe Blaise was too wise for his own good...

* * *

The fire whiskey swished down Pru's throat with a burn and immediately warmed up her entire body. She was already a few shots in when Hermione had returned with _boys_. _  
_

Harry watched Pru's eyes light up when he, Ron, and Hermione entered the hidden room where the two drunk girls were swirling ribbons in the air.

"HIIII GUYS!" She practically squealed.

"Prudence!" Hermione scolded, noticing that they were already pissed.

"Hush Granger!" Daphne chided followed by a fit of giggles.

"Feeling better?" Harry asked her loudly, trying to get her to hear him as she continued to twirl about in circles.

"All better!" She replied without skipping a beat.

Finally, Prudence felt happy and care free! She hadn't had fire whiskey in such a long time, she forgot how cheerful it could make her feel.

Harry gulped when he noticed her skirt whirl up as she continued to spin, he had forgot how gorgeous she was...

It only took another hour for all five of them (Hermione included) to be just as lit as Pru felt.

Once the whiskey had warmed up Harry's body, he felt the words didn't stick in his throat so much when he tried to speak to Pru, they sort of just tumbled out...

"So, what's the deal with you and Malfoy?"

Pru's eyes widened at the mention of _him_, "Draco?" It was hard to ignore the way Harry's face scrunched up at the sound of his name. "You don't like him because he was a Purist?"

"_Was? _I wasn't aware that he quit..." Harry laughed, like Malfoy could ever be anything other than a slimy Purist.

"Harry Potter! Draco is nice!"

Harry knew that she was reprimanding him, but the thought of Malfoy being nice was quite hilarious, "Of course he's nice to_ you, _you're hot, he wants to shag you."

Prudence felt her blood getting hot in her veins, she felt very defensive about the boy she hasn't even seen in three days. She knew people had their ideas about who Draco was, but she really knew. She had witnessed the real him when he found her in a classroom writhing in pain. She jabbed Harry's arm with her finger, "He does not!"

"Everyone does!" Ron hollered from across the room.

"Oi! You shut it over there!" Pru yelled back before turning her stony eyes back on Harry, "Now listen here _Harry Potter..." _Harry smiled at her and wiggled his eyebrows as he crossed his arms to give her the best impression that he was listening intently. His blatant silliness momentarily threw her sourness, but she pursed her lips and tried not to laugh, "He-he's a nice guy! And doesn't want in my pants!" Harry's face looked delighted and amused with her weak drunk argument, "Oh, what did he ever do to you!"

"Where do I _start_!"

Pru's frown continuously became more grim as Harry went on and on, with Ron's side commentary, about all the horrible things that her beautiful blonde had did to them. All the cheating, fighting, name calling, sleeping around, dueling and near murder... When Harry had finally stopped talking Pru didn't feel drunk any longer, she thought her heart may have slightly cracked...

So many terrible things, terrible words...maybe he _wasn't_ what she thought...

But she had observed for herself the other side she knew he had. He said that he would change for her...

Now she was confused...

* * *

It was past midnight when Draco and Blaise heard the giggling girls come back to the Slytherin common room.

The two boys had sat in front of the fire the entire night in silence, not admitting to one another that they were both waiting for a certain girl to come home.

The girls both stopped in their tracks when they noticed the boys sitting, looking as if they spent the night brooding. They tried to hold in their giggles, it was funny to see that the guys waited up.

Then Pru wasn't sure what to think. It had been three days...and he never even came for a visit...not to mention all the stuff Harry said still swirled about her head...

Draco saw her staring at him, a deep frown etched in her face. He had been mentally preparing himself to see her, but he realized, no amount of prep could keep him strong enough to see her like _this..._ in tight muggle clothes, cheeks flushed, and hair a curly mass.

Blaise had thought that he would be able to keep calm, but seeing Daphne drunk and entertaining the thought that she may have been with Weasley and Potter made him feel out of control, "Oi, where've you been!"

Daphne's eyes bulged from her head and her jaw dropped as she turned to Pru with an astonished goofy grin, he doesn't have the right to speak to her like that! "Are you serrrious Zabini?"

Her slurred words caused Pru to laugh out loud, maybe the whiskey did still throb inside her.

Blaise was _very_ serious. He took a few steps toward them, his arms crossed like an angry father, "I am, it's almost one in the morning!"

Daphne could only laugh harder at his insistent audacity, "Alright _Daddy_, I'm so sorry!"

Draco watched their argument from where he still sat pensively on the couch. He wondered what he would say to her, if he _should_ say something... He had nothing to say to her that would make sense while she was drunk anyway... He did wonder if they were with those Gryffidors...

"Now you're jealous of Ron Weasley?! You should be! At least he's a gentleman!" Daphne spat, pulling Draco from his thoughts.

One questioned answered. It made him feel sick to know she spent a night getting pissed with Harry fucking Potter...

Pru pulled her arm from her screaming friends to go sit beside the simmering blonde. She wanted to be beside him, there was a pulling deep inside her, so she went. In his presence it was easy to forget everything Harry said, he was so beautiful to look at...

Draco cleared his throat as she came and sat beside him unexpectantly and smiled, "Hello." He was angry at her for being with them, but he knew that he had no place to call her out on it, so he didn't know how to react to her calm voice.

"Why are you mad at me?" She pouted.

"I'm not, " he replied evenly.

"But you didn't come see me."

Merlin, why was she always so forward? He shouldn't be surprised, she was always brutally honest with him. It was impossible to act passive with her like he wished he could, but it was practically useless. He felt idiotic for being speechless, he just didn't know what to say, certainly not the truth..._Sorry I didn't come see you, but I was trying my best to avoid you because you make me feel weak in the knees, speechless, breathless, unable to think proper...and I don't think I can be what you want me to be...I'm just not good enough for you..._

Damnit she was lovely. All the thoughts banging around his head stopped abruptly when she scooted closer to him, touching his side, their faces a small space apart. She was pouting her lips with her brows knitted together in an almost adorable puppy dog saddness.

Pru felt even more upset when he didn't answer her right away. So she moved herself even closer to him, close enough to see that his eyes were blazing behind his serene facade.

"Tell me honestly, " He heard her say so sincere it was brutal.

"I'm sorry, " he blurted. He was drowning in her honey colored eyes, " I wanted to...but I just couldn't." He turned his head to break their eye contact and glance at Blaise and Daphne, still at each other's throats. It was the truth, just a very vague one.

Pru nodded, then said boldly, "Is this still about you thinking you're no good for me?"

Draco felt his jaw harden as he looked down at his hands. She was incredible, her boldness was some what intimidating.

He kept quiet again, his face ignited with what looked like anger. She had come to realize that he was never really angry with her though, "It is." She confirmed firmly from his silence.

Draco licked his lips nervously, flustered with how close she was to him, and how forward she continued to be, "Pru, don't you get it, don't you get how wrong it will turn out?"

Pru blanched, like his words physically hurt her as her jaw went slack. She could only stutter, "How?! Ah, how could you-how could you say that!"

He hated how wounded she sounded, but it also flattered him that she disagreed with him so strongly. He has never dealt with a person like her, so the only emotion he could grasp onto was his animosity. He leaned in to whisper to her, now furious, "Let's not talk about this right now." He had too much pride to say all the things he really wanted to. Damn, she was stronger than him.

Pru heaved a dramatic breath and leapt to her feet, "You waited up for me all night just to tell me you don't want to talk to me!" Her anger came so rapid it almost stunned Draco, that is _not_ what he said!

Pru's feet began hastily carrying her away, leaving Draco to gape after her. She only managed a few steps before she turned on her heel lightening fast and came back to him, where he now stood on his feet. He thought that she was going to punch him, so he stood to take it like a man, but she only got inches from his chin before she screamed at him, "By the way! Thank you for taking care of me the other night! I really appreciated it!" Her words were sweet, but she spat them like venom. Then, if she hadn't startled him enough, she stood on her tippy toes to to place a quick, and very chaste kiss on his lips.

Then, she was really gone.

Pru was well aware of how drunk she really was now. How could she have just kissed him!? But he was being so stupid! He was treating her as if she had some sort of disease! So to prove she wasn't a contagious leper she kissed him...and also, because she really wanted to! So _take that_ Draco Malfoy!

Draco touched his lips in shock, looking for any lingering evidence to prove what had just happened. He could faintly taste fire whiskey and_ he_ hadn't been drinking...So... she _did_ just kiss him!

He found himself looking at a silent Daph and Blaise who stared at him.

"Did-did she just kiss you?" Daphne hollered.

He thinks he nodded.

"You're such a fool Draco Malfoy! You're lucky she even gives you the time of day after all the stuff Potter told her tonight! You-"

"What?!" Draco heard his own voice roar, Potter was talking shit about him to Pru?

"Potter told her everything you've done to him since first year and she defended you until she was blue in the face! Why are you both _such idiots_!"

Then, she was gone too and the two boys were back to being alone on the couch in front of the burning flames.

"Why are we such idiots?" Blaise asked placidly.

"Bloody hell if I know!" Draco was seething, Potter was running his mouth...but she didn't buy it. He was relieved she defended him, angry the twat said anything at all, and still very confused as to why she kissed him.

Bliase then growled in annoyance, "Ugh! She _likes you_ at least, and you're pushing her away! I would give anything to have Daphne treat me like Pru treats you, it's not fair!" He stood up angrily, "I'm going to bed."

And that makes three friends to walk away from him in resentment...


	8. Improper

Draco didn't sleep too well that night.

There was just so much running through his mind. He could mull over everything as many times as he wanted...her curse, his feelings for her, Potter's trash talk, how she defended him, and how angry she was when she thanked him...but ultimately it was the smallest of kisses that he had ever received that kept replaying in his mind. _Why was he being such an idiot? _Why couldn't he just man up, declare he liked her as well, and spend the rest of eternity looking into her eyes? She was practically throwing herself at him! She told him her secrets, she defended him, and she kissed him!

...If only he were a different man, another man's son, a better man's son...

Part of him was fighting to do anything to feel her lips again and the other part was berating himself for thinking he could ever be the man to make her truly happy...

* * *

Daphne and Pru found themselves huddled together the next morning under Daph's covers discussing their night. Mostly they giggled about Pru's blindsiding kiss.

"I only did it to throw him off."

"_And_ because you wanted to kiss him."

"And because I wanted to kiss him."

Daphne laughed at her friend, "He really does like you, it's not his fault he's stupid, he's a boy."

"Well, from the way he was grumbling at me last night he really fooled me..."

Daphne gave Pru a knowing look, telling her to just shut it already. Pru couldn't help the way her mind wandered though. She kept thinking about the things Harry said as well. He jammed her head full of so many awful and mean stories it was hard to keep them all straight, but the one thing that really bothered her had nothing to do with Harry at all. She couldn't stop thinking about how Ron said that Draco was a slut...

"Is Draco a slut?" Pru queried calmly.

Daphne scrunched up her face and answered honestly, "No, I wouldn't say a _slut_. I would say he's just...experienced."

Pru nodded a bit dumb, unable to properly categorize the new information. Experienced? The exact opposite of her...

Daph elbowed Pru as she lifted the silencio bubble around them, the rest of their dorm mates were waking up and Daph wanted to listen and see if they said anything.

Already, Pansy was bitching about something and grumbling under her breath. It only took a moment for her to say _the word. _

Instantly Pru curled up on her side in the fetal position, she were already laying down, so caving in on herself was about all she could do. She was surprised to notice that it didn't hurt as much as it did before. Could the incantations be working already?

Daphne rubbed her hand over Pru's back as Pru kept her face muffled into the pillow. It seemed Pansy didn't even notice.

"Hey," Daph whispered so only Pru could hear, "You ok?"

Pru nodded 'yes' waiting for the air to return to her lungs.

Daphne cast a silencio bubble again, "Merlin, I'm sorry Pru, I forgot how often that bitch tends to say that word."

"It's ok, I'm alright." Pru sat back up with a cough. "Whew...I think it's breaking already, that wasn't bad at all!"

* * *

It really wasn't fair to under estimate Millie. Her eyes caught the way Pru's body jerked and she buried her face in a pillow. Millicent had a sneaking suspicion that the new girl's curse was triggered, but nothing special had happened... So what did it?

* * *

It was a beautiful, sunny Saturday, so the girls went outside to get out of the stuffy castle. Their feet took them down to the docks near the Qudditch pitch, away from all the rowdy first years and clumps of studying students. From where they sat on the warm wooden dock they were able to see tiny players fly about on their brooms.

"I can see them, " Daph drawled, looking at the players zooming around.

Pru squinted through the rays of sunlight, it wasn't hard to miss the platinum locks of the boy that was not only rocketing through the air, but also through her brain. He may have been far away, but she was easily able to see the pads he wore over his clothes and how rugged it made him look...her mouth went a little dry. His flying looked effortless, was it possible to be even more attracted to him? She was now at the point where she regretted kissing him, only because it wasn't enough. His lips had been so soft and he was so startled...she wondered how he really kissed, apparently he was an expert...

"They think they're so hot!" Daphne spat a bit angrily as she watched Blaise on his broom.

"But...aren't they though?" Pru asked, unable to take her eyes off Draco.

Daphne sighed dramatically, "Ugh...yes... Oh! They're looking over here! Look away!"

Pru bit her lip, holding back her laughter as she looked away rather conspicuously.

* * *

Draco and Blaise hovered on their brooms together, looking over at the docks.

Draco clenched his jaw, "They think they're so hot don't they?"

His dark counterpart had to chuckle, "Yes, because they are."

"That's not the point!" How was Draco suppose to leave her be when she flounced in the sun in a small dress? She had no idea how wild she drove him... He was so frustrated when it came to her. How ridiculous he cared about her more than he cared about himself. He gazed at her unblinking as she flipped her dark sheen of hair over her shoulder while she laughed with Daphne, no doubt at the two of them.

Blaise blew out a breath defeated, all he wanted more than anything in the world was for that stubborn witch to return his affections with out fighting it the whole time. One mistake he made and it cost him his one true love...how could he have been such a wanker? He couldn't tear his eyes from her shiny golden tresses or sun-kissed skin that was exposed...he had to have her.

"Let's go say hi, "Blaise's voice broke into Draco's thoughts.

"Are you kidding me? She screamed at me last night!"

Blaise shrugged, "So did Daph, but I still can't stay away."

Draco knew exactly how he felt.

* * *

"Are they coming over here?!" Daph squealed.

Prudence grumbled, not too sure if she was ready to face him, "Great..."

"Right, act like you don't want to see him!"

Prudence looked into her friends eyes a bit crazed, "Not all sexy in those quidditch pads! I'll be a stuttering mess!"

"If I can do it, then so can you."

The two girls took some heaves of air to compose themselves and looked past the sun light to see the boys flying toward them slowly.

"Oi!" Blaise hollered, causing Daphne to roll her eyes.

"Oi yourself Zabini."

Pru tried unobtrusively to gulp oxygen the closer he got to her. He looked rough and kind of dirty and sweaty, it was unbearably sexy. Then there was that smirk he always had on his face, the sensual one that she liked to believe he wore only for her. She tried not to blush, just smirk back, but it was hard to do when she kept thinking how silly she acted the night before. How could she yell in his face, kiss him, then storm away like a five year old?

"Hi Draco," she managed to smile.

He wiggled his brow once, "Prudence."

She knew he said it wasn't a good idea for 'them', but her flirtatious smile could not be restrained, not when he looked like _that_ anyway...

"Hello Blaise, " she also said to be polite.

Blaise smiled back, "Prudence. How's your hangover?"

"I don't have one," she retorted while resisting the urge to stick out her tongue. The boys chuckled at her sass.

Draco's feet touched down on the ground a few meters from the girls. It was getting hard to keep his broom steady the closer he was to her. It was quite unfair for her to have so much skin exposed in front of other people. Yes, it was only a sundress, but she was so beautiful...

"Wanna take a ride on my stick Daph?" Blaise asked smoothly.

Daphne shot back at him, too flattered for her own liking, "Never in a million years!"

He stayed calm, but his smirk grew wider, he loved her fire, "Now that's not true now is it, c'mon let's go for a little ride."

Daphne couldn't believe how charming he could sound, it was almost enough to make her forget what he did to her. Fighting with him felt normal because she was still so damn angry with him, but this? Playful flirting, so unashamed...how was she suppose to stay strong and resist? Her lips scrunched to the side in thought as she looked over at Pru who was doing her best to not smile like a fool. Then to the best of Pru's discreet ability, she shook her head telling the other girl to do it!

"See, Pru's on my side, " Blaise happily chirped as he touched down on the ground as well, as if she already said yes.

Daphne scoffed in faux offence as she stood to her feet and marched toward him.

Blaise's face became comically calm. She was really going to do it! He thought that he would argue with her for a little while with the end result of her _still_ saying no. He was elated to be wrong!

"Fine," Daphne told him with her hands on her hips and her nose in the air. She refused to let him get the enjoyment of knowing that she actually really wanted to go on a ride with him.

Pru smiled as Daphne gave her a secret smile of glee and the two jaded love birds began rising into the air, Blaise holding Daphne tight.

"How cute is that?" She wondered out loud.

"Adorable, " he muttered. He wasn't looking at Daph and Blaise though.

Pru smirked at Draco who stood a few feet away from her, holding his broom and looking at her. He now had her full attention. She wanted to say something, but looking at him in the bright sun with sweat gleaming off him was obstructing her words.

Luckily, he spoke first. "You're a hot headed drunk, you know that."

She cocked one eyebrow, trying not to scoff at his boldness, "...Not hot headed...just...passionate."

Draco's mind went berserk at her choice of description words. Was she passionate about the way she felt about him? Dear sweet Merlin, now he couldn't stop picturing her naked...

"Touche," he responded while strolling past her to go to the end of the dock.

Pru smiled as she stood to follow him, he was feeling playful today...

She stood beside him as they both looked out into the dark waters with the bright reflecting sun dancing on top. He looked thoughtful, and she wondered what he was thinking about. She also took the time while he wasn't looking at her to study the details of his chiseled face. He had sharp angles and clean lines as if made of marble. She liked the white-blonde stubble of hair that was forming on his chin. It made him look manly and rough. She had to bite back her grin, there were butterflies swirling in her stomach...

Why was it every time she was close to him again all the details of his negative past just disappeared?

"You're welcome," He said, breaking the silence and still looking ahead.

"For?"

His smirk broadened, she couldn't have forgotten already, "For taking care of you..."

"Oh...yeah," she smiled, feeling a tad embarrassed. "Yes you were wonderful, I really appreciate it."

Draco couldn't believe how blatant she wore her heart on her sleeve, she honestly said whatever she was feeling...except when she was drunk...

It fell silent again.

Pru wouldn't say anything that pertained to _them_. Discussing it obviously put him on edge, so she would let it be.

"You kissed me." He broke the silence again.

She wanted to burst with laughter at how ridiculous it all sounded in her head, "I did."

Draco finally looked over at her, unable to keep a stoic face with her bubbling good mood beside him, "You yelled at me...then you kissed me."

She shrugged and nodded as nonchalantly as she could, as if this conversation were normal, "That's correct." It was very hard not to laugh when he was so openly amused with her. She finally broke, "Alright! I was a little drunk, curse me!"

Now he was fighting not to laugh, "I guess I'll forgive you for the improper kiss then."

"Improper!?" She yelled back at him, play offended, but still very surprised.

"Yes, improper, stolen, too quick to actually know if it really happened..."

Was he trying to get her to kiss him again? Her jaw dropped but she was smiling like a fool, "Is that a challenge?"

Then it was his turn to be offended, "No, I would never..."

She shoved his arm playfully, "But you are!"

Draco bit down on his lip, what was he doing? He was an idiot, how could he try to goad her into having another go at a real kiss and avoid falling for her at the same time? His mind and heart were not on the same page, were they even in the same book?

His hair fell down by his eyes as he looked at the ground, his lip between his teeth. He was avoiding what she was saying. She smiled at his sudden bashfulness and then said, "Ill forgive you for the rubbish you said last night as well." Because them not giving it a try wasn't an option to her.

His eyes hardened, but she didn't care. She knew he didn't mean it. Whatever reason he was fighting her on this she knew he did not mean that they wouldn't work.

"You just don't give up, stubborn as all hell aren't you?" He was back to looking into her eyes.

She smiled at him adoringly and told him softly, "No I don't."

His words came out rushed as she realized he was turning, leaning into her, and grabbing her waist, "Then I guess that was a challenge."

Then their lips connected sweetly. She felt the plushness and velvety soft texture of his pink lips against her own. Her knees gave out almost immediately, but he circled his arms around her completely and caught her. She let his tongue slide past her lips to swirl rhythmically around hers. she honest to Merlin felt light headed...

Suddenly he was lettering her go and placing her back up right on her feet, her head still in a clouded daze. Her body swayed slightly and she could register his light smirk as he told her, "Much better Prudence."

"...Um..." She said dumbly, looking at him wide eyed, which caused his smirk to turn to a smile. She opened her mouth to say something as her brow furrowed and nothing came out.

Draco's eyebrows raised as she exclaimed, "I- I can't believe you did that!" He shrugged his shoulders, trying his best to keep himself collected.

"Now you know how I felt last night, serves you right."

She could only laugh though while shaking her head, "I was drunk, what's your excuse...Mr. Quidditch? With your...tight pads...and...stubbly chin..."

It was so incredibly adorable the way she looked at him. He wanted to pull her back in for another snog but resisted, "I don't need one, and it's the weekend, I don't have to shave if I don't want to."

"Well," She said firmly, "I disagree, I think you do need one."

Draco bit the inside of his cheek as he watched her rest her hands on her hips defiantly and lift her chin.

"Maybe... I like...your sundress, it looks nice...so I kissed you." He looked at her smugly, "Besides, you owed me that, the first one didn't count.

Pru liked how he was talking, like he finally had a little faith in _them_.

She noticed that Daphne and Blaise were flying back toward them so she turned to go greet them, but not before telling him, "I'll have to wear this dress more often."

Draco was glad that she walked away from him because he couldn't fight the blood raging into his trousers any longer. Her kiss burned him down to his very core...and the way it stunned her, so damn cute. He realized that having her held tightly in his arms was a feeling he wanted to feel again...to hell with her granddad and his father...he needed to make her his.


	9. Snap

Pansy scowled when Draco, Pru, Blaise, and Daphne all entered the Great Hall together for lunch. The way the four of them were wearing idiotic smiles made her skin crawl... That stupid fucking girl was ruining Pansy's entire life. If _she_ would have never came along then Draco would have gotten back together with her, and they would be discussing wedding plans by now... Her only chance of making her only dream come true was eliminating the new bitch...she _had_ to go...

The long house tables were sparse with kids on the weekends. The hall was bare enough for Pansy to clearly hear Daphne's voice berating Blaise for flying too fast...

Millie watched her best friend Pansy's face turn red and blotchy with bubbling anger. "Calm down," Millie whispered. She knew that Pansy was the type of girl to just _snap_, especially when it concerned Draco...

.

Prudence was really enjoying the time she spent with the boys and Daphne. After Daphne had simmered down from her speedy flight with Blaise, she acted practically civil toward him. But because they were all still together, Pru hadn't had the chance to tell her friend that Draco actually kissed her...although Daphne must have noticed by now due to Pru's obvious eyes for him.

.

Hermione felt odd walking toward the Slytherin table, but Pru was waving her down.

She eyed Pru's crowd suspiciously before she took a seat, her legs still in the aisle.

"Hey!" Pru smiled at her bushy headed friend, "I was won- what? What's wrong?" Pru was forced to stop in the middle of her question due to Hermione's rigid stance.

Hermione couldn't say out loud, so she did her best to point her eyes toward Draco and Blaise, who weren't even looking.

Pru's voice dropped to a whisper, "What? Them? Don't worry about them...listen I wanted to see what you were doing this evening, want to hang out?"

The Gryffidor still found it very hard to believe she had been sitting at the table of green for over ten seconds and still nobody had said anything to her, Pru really had an affect on people... "Yeah...sounds good..."

Pru had to poke her uptight friend who still looked as if someone might stab her at any moment, "Stop it, nobody is going to hurt you."

Malfoy didn't even look at Hermione once, she couldn't believe it! Never in a million years would she have been able to pass by this table with out the usual grumblings of 'mudblood,' let alone sit down at it! And Pru had to be kidding, they _would_ hurt her if given the chance, they only didn't because Pru was right there...she shook her head, "Ok, sorry, yes, I can hang out tonight."

"Good!" Pru exclaimed.

"Great!" Hermione chimed.

"_Grand!_" Daphne hollered.

Hermione stood and waved good bye to the two Slytherin girls that she couldn't believe were becoming her closest friends. On her way she couldn't help but notice the beady eyes of Pansy trying to burn a hole in her skull. See, now that was normal. It made Hermione want to laugh until she passed by and heard the pug growl loudly, "Stupid mudblood..."

The Gryffidor had no reaction to the word leaving the hag's mouth, her only concern was for Prudence. Hermione turned back around to see Pru's forehead pressed against the table, her body still as stone.

Pru felt the sudden rush of an invisible punch into her stomach. With a deep breath, she was almost able to seem casual...Daphne, Draco and Hermione still knew what just happened. She felt Daph's arm around her and her soft whisper in her ear, "You ok? Just take a deep breath."

Draco watched helplessly as Pru almost slammed her head onto the table. His heart stilled for a moment, but then he saw her shoulders relax as she took in a breath. He couldn't help but wonder if that one session actually did some good. He looked at Daph calmly, "Is she ok?"

"She will be, just give her a second."

"Um...What just happened?" Blaise asked curiously with wide eyes. Draco didn't say a word but he looked into Blaises's eyes intensely.

"..Oh..." Blaise understood...what Draco didn't want to tell him...

Draco wanted to rip Pansy's eyes out! The stupid ignorant cow. How was it possible he ever dated her? And not so long ago...it felt like years since then.

Pru slowly lifted her head to see Draco's penetrating stare, "I'm ok, I'm alright, "she said with a smile.

How was she so strong he wondered...amazing.

She turned to Daphne, "It's getting weaker!"

.

Millicent watched the whole thing! She may have been sitting down the table a ways, but she was clearly able to see Pru's head hit the table...again, it happened right when Pansy spoke...

Then Millicent wondered...it couldn't have been..._mudblood? _She had to test out her theory. "I don't think she heard you Pans..." Millie all but snickered.

Pansy looked smug, "I said stupid _mudblood_!"

And yes! Pru's head lowered lightening quick! It was fascinating! She couldn't wait to explain it to Pansy...

.

"Fuck," Draco grumbled after Pansy screeched it a second time, "We have to get her out of here, _now_."

* * *

The three Slytherins were looking at Pru lay face down in her bed, she was currently screaming into her pillow. She suddenly sat bolt upright, "How _ridiculous_! Merlin's fucking _balls_!"

Draco laughed unexpectedly, he's never heard her talk like that...

"Seriously, what the hell fate? I travel all over the world learning magic and hear that word maybe like, three times! Now here at Hogwarts, where I was so _cruelly_ sorted into the house with all the Purist, I hear it four times in a week!"

Draco couldn't help but feel guilty for what's been happening, everything she just said felt like he had a part in it, even though he honestly didn't...

* * *

Millie was very proud of herself. Once the four had left the hall she looked at Pansy giddily.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?" Pansy asked her friend that was starting to creep her out.

"I know Pru's curse."

There was a loud clang of silverware that echoed through the hall as Pansy's dropped everything in her hands, "What? How?" She whispered.

"You've already triggered it three times today." It was Millie's turn to wear the smug smile.

Pansy couldn't close her open jaw and wide eyes...she was so...happy, "I...what...?"

"It's mudblood!" Millie whispered manically. "Whenever you say it she falls."

Pansy's eyes widened even more as her brain began racing with plots and all the possible ways she could make Pru suffer... Should she do it in front of everyone? In front of Draco? This was so good...

"You're sure?"

"Pretty sure," Millie told her honestly.

Pansy wanted to plan an elaborate scheme to humiliate Pru...but first she had to be positive that mudblood was really the key word...

* * *

Draco stared daggers at Pansy as she strolled into the common room, he was none too thrilled to get an earsplitting grin in return.

His heart dropped into his stomach. There was only one reason that bitch would be smiling like that...

"Hey guys!" she said in a fake voice as she approached them by the fire.

Draco, Pru, Daphne, and Blaise could only stare back at her silently, all of them just waiting for Pansy to say something horrible...

Pansy couldn't help it...she just couldn't give a fuck about trying to be clever. She had to know...the thought of knowing that home wrecking whore's secret gave her chills, "I was just wondering _Prudence_? Were you going to make a habit of inviting mud-"

"Enough!" Draco roared as he bound out of his seat and stood before Pansy.

Pansy stopped, thrown off guard by the very close seething angry blonde. He was in her face, trying to light her on fire with his eyes. "I've had enough of your childish bullshit Pansy."

Pansy bounced back easily, her fake grin already back in it's place, "Well I wasn't talking to you, Draco darling."

Draco felt the rage filling him up, he realized it rooted entirely out of his deep feelings for Pru. He could not bare for her to be in pain. He's seen it once...more than once. He doesn't want to see it anymore. "Do I look like I give a fuck who you were talking to."

Pru was delighted by Draco's thoughtless action to save her, but she could only bask in his heroic glory for but a moment because Daphne was pulling her away, "C'mon Pru, before Pansy remembers what she was saying to you."

Millie saw Daphne taking Pru away while Draco berated Pansy, she couldn't let them slip away. So she decided to take it upon herself and yell out, "Mudblood!"

This time the force was overwhelming and Pru wasn't able to shake it. The whoosh of air escaped her lungs harshly and her knees buckled as Daphne did her best to catch her.

The last thing she remembered before blacking out was Pansy's whoop of glee...

.

Pansy's watched it happen. She actually witnessed that Ms. Perfect bitch fall to the ground like a lifeless rag doll...It was marvelous. Draco's words fell on deaf ears, time slowed for her and sound ceased as she watched Prudence _fall_...

But then there came roaring, actual roaring, as Draco lunged at Pansy. He didn't care that the word actually came out of Millicent's mouth, he still knew it was all Pansy's idea.

The ever loyal Millie put herself between Draco and Pansy, but still...Draco tried to claw his way to Pansy.

Pansy was scared, he looked absolutely lethal. His eyes blazed with insanity as he literally put all the force his body enabled into going after Pansy's throat! But not only was she scared...she was heartbroken...he had never shown that much passion for her, and here he his, giving it to a girl he's know only a few days...

That's when the anger churned in her guts and she lost all control of caring for repercussions, "That's right!" She screamed , now that more people were holding Draco back, she felt a bit safer, "I know her secret, and there's _nothing_ you can do about it!"

"I could KILL YOU!" He seethed deadly calm, no longer fighting off Millicent, Blaise, Crabbe, and Theo...

Pansy flinched (_snap!)_, and then snarled, "_Mudblood! Mudblood! Mudblood!_" The word began ripping from her throat louder and louder.

There was no stopping Draco now because everyone was too stunned to restrain him. The room was now filled with the sounds of the most inhumane screaming of pure agony any of them had ever heard. Nobody could tear their eyes from Prudence who writhed on the floor by the stairs.

Except Draco.

Three times the words had come from Pansy's mouth and his hands were already around her throat, squeezing the vocal chords, ceasing her sounds of hatred. She would not cause Pru pain! He didn't think twice about killing Pansy... His hands were in place, carrying out her demise...until he was hit with a stunning spell...

Draco's hands froze up and he fell to the floor with a loud thud, leaving Pansy to wail like a dying animal.

The room was complete chaos. People were rushing to help Pru and Draco as they finally broke from their momentary daze of witnessing complete hatred and madness.

Draco couldn't move at all, but he could still hear the screams...Daphne trumped them all, her voice was thundering, "Pansy you fucking cruel twit! Do you even understand what you just did?!" More voices joined in at belittling Pansy's idiotic act of hatred, and still Daph was louder, "Merlin! You're so fucking dumb! This is the Minister of Magic's grand daughter! You're going to be punished so bad! You'll probably go to Azkaban!"

Azkaban...Draco hadn't even thought of the larger consequences Pansy had to deal with beyond his own hands, she will suffer more... The life suddenly rushed back into Draco's limbs and without a second thought he was at Pru's side.

He looked at her helplessly, the panic apparent on his face. Daph was cradling her head trying to soothe her in any possible way, "Get closer Draco," Daphe urged, "talk to her, it may help."

Daphne knew that Draco was completely out of his element. For Merlin's sake, he was actually displaying emotion in front of people, and such intense ones. Pru cared for Draco though, so Daph knew that his voice would do _something_.

Draco fell to his knees at her side, still very confused as to what he was suppose to do. Luckily Daph was talking to him calmly, "Just calm down Draco...hold her hand, she's going to be ok." He realized that_ that_ was what weighed so heavily on his chest, _was she going to be ok_?

.

It was hard for Pru to remember much after she watched Draco leap to her defense... except when she heard his voice... It was distant, but it was calm, but laced with...pain? What was he saying? The words weren't clear enough...at times she thought she heard _please_, or _Prudence_, but she couldn't be positive...then it all went black...

* * *

Now everything was white, white ceiling, white curtains...she was in the Hospital wing _again_! "Merlin's Balls!"

She was angry...so incredibly angry! This curse was really starting to piss her off, and she was so embarrassed! Her entire house had watched her keel over and scream like a crazed beast! Not to mention they must all know what her curse is by now...

She was surprised when the curtain around her bed was pulled back hastily to reveal Professor Snape, and beyond him, Professor Dumbledore and Madame Pomfrey.

"Hello Professor, " she nodded solemnly.

Severus eyed the girl skeptically. From all the verbal accounts of his students he knew that she had gone through a lot of pain, they said it sounded as if she was being ripped in two...but now, here she sat, looking normal as ever...

Pru looked at all their confused faces, "...What?"

* * *

Daphne wasn't able to take her eyes away from Draco. He hadn't said a word since the two were denied access into the wing and took a seat on the bench outside. He looked a mess...he had recovered most of his sanity since they had sat down, but his eyes were still ignited with fire.

"You really like her, " Daphne stated in awe.

"I suppose I do..."

Daphne swallowed the lump in her throat then whispered, "You almost killed Pansy."

Draco cleared his throat, already at peace with the fact that in that moment he did want her dead and most certainly would have done it had he not been stupifyed. Lucky for him he was...or it would be Azkaban for him too...

"It was Blaise that stunned you, ya know?"

He didn't know that, so he nodded, "I'll have to thank him."

It fell silent for a few moments, only for it to be interrupted by clamoring steps running down the hall. Draco looked up to see a head of unruly hair and immediately looked back down as he bit his tongue.

"Is she alright Daphne!" He heard Granger ask quickly, quite out of breath.

Daphne stood to embrace the Gryffidor, the two of them sharing a moment he didn't even know Daphne was capable of. When Daphne answered Draco could hear the ebbing of tears, "Oh Hermione, we don't know yet, they haven't been back out!"

He blocked out Daphne's retelling of the horrid event to try and think positive thoughts about Pru. At times his mind wondered about what his house must think of him now, after they all basically watched him unravel in front of their eyes over Prudence. But then he would push it away and focus on the girl laying unconscious in the other room...

He was torn from his thoughts when he thought he heard Pru yell out from behind the thick doors. His suspicion was confirmed when Daphne let out a small giggle of relief, "That's her, she's ok...she just said Merlin's balls, so she's alright!"

Some of the tension left Draco's aching shoulders, he was definitely relieved.

* * *

Prudence had an emotionally draining conversation with her professors consisting of her intensly monitored healing sessions, what to do with Pansy Parkinson, and how to short term obliviate more than three dozen students...she just wanted to go to sleep...but then Dumbledore uttered some off putting words, "I'll inform the Minister of this serious matter."

"Wait!" Pru hollered, causing them to look at her odd, "He doesn't know. Please, he doesn't need to, nobody does unless I choose to tell them."

Her mature words were immediately accepted by Dumbledore, "As you wish."

Snape didn't entirely agree...

"One last thing Ms. Scrimgeour..."

"What...?" She couldn't help her exhausted wine.

"You have some visitors waiting."

* * *

Draco couldn't help smiling at her because she was smiling at them. She looked a little tired, but other than that, completely healthy.

"Hey guys."

Pru's two girlfriends rushed to engulf her in tight hugs. As their arms encased her she had a moment to take a look at Draco who stood back...just looking at her. His hair was tousled and he had smudges of purple beneath his eyes. The professors had told her bits about what happened, but she knew there was more to what took place while she was passed out.

She smiled at him adoringly, she was just so delighted he was actually there, that he stood up for her...for everything, he was fantastic.

.

It didn't take long for Daphne and Hermione to realize that Pru and Draco wanted to be alone. So they gave their dear friend one last hug before parting ways to go back to their dorms.

Pru looked down bashfully when she realized it was finally just the two of them.

"So you're looking well...considering." He was trying to sound mildly amused, but Pru could see the darkness behind his haunting eyes.

"Yes, well..." She smiled shyly, "It was bound to happen..."

Draco was suddenly very angry at how light she seemed to be taking what just happened to her, or how crazy and violent he reacted. She had no idea... He sat down on the edge of her bed and looked at her intensely.

Pru's smile faded and she frowned at how serious he had just become, "What's wrong Draco?" He looked torn, like he was struggling with the words in his brain.

"Don't you realize what just happened to you?" His face looked as if it might crack with pain.

She took in a deep breath, she wanted to cry at how completely concerned he was with her, but she didn't, "Yes, I do...but it's done now, I can't change anything..."

Draco couldn't believe how blase she sounded with her reply, it wasn't cold, but sounded just shy of it. Could she really not be shaken by what happened? What Pansy did to her?

He looked incredibly offended and Pru didn't understand why, "What?" She asked as he shook his head in disbelief and then stood up to begin pacing.

"Prudence, Pansy tried to kill you! Hell, I then tried to kill her!" His voice trembled in anger and his velocity shook the large room. When he looked at her wide eyes he couldn't help but think, _what if she had died?! _Then it was a damned sick mantra in his head...what if she died...what if she died...what if... "You could have died!"

Tears began flowing freely from Pru's eyes, she had never been yelled at like this, and his words really shook her. It had never been so serious, no one had ever maliciously yelled the word directly at her with the full intention of killing her...

Draco's body stilled to stone at the sight of her tears. Please, not the crying, he hated the crying.

She felt his arms close around her and pull her tightly to his hard chest. "I'm sorry, I truly am, I shouldn't have yelled at you like that, you've been through a lot today." His words fell muffled into her hair but she could still feel the warmth of his breath.

"So have you apparently Draco," she managed to sniffle. He didn't respond, he only buried his face into her neck.

Yes, he has been through a lot. She's turning his life upside down...but he could give two shits if this is what he got in return...her body...nestled in his arms...

"It's never been such a big deal, it's just something I've always had to live with," she whispered softly, "All this time I thought I was experiencing the world, but really... I was being sheltered."

Draco wanted to say something, but it was getting increasingly harder to not become aroused...and it really would be inappropriate right now...

"Do you ever feel like you're alone in the world?"

Draco's heart skipped a beat, nobody has ever asked him that before...because yes he does, all the time actually. He kept his arms securely around her but pulled away just enough to look into her eyes. "All the time," he told her.

"Me too," she whispered airily as she looked into his slate eyes.

It was silent as they both looked at each other serenely. Pru smiled and looked away as she broke their eye contact, "But you make me feel...like maybe I'm not as alone as I think I am."

His heart soared at her declaration, another one at that. When would he tell her how he really felt? She was biting her lip coyly, back to staring into his eyes...he wondered if she was trying to look delicious...

She couldn't help licking her lips when the edge of his mouth pulled up into that sexy smirk. He was leaning into her and she was beyond prepared this time. He came so very close to her lips and then only smiled, she could only smile back. He was teasing her, so she closed her eyes and then she felt his lips touch hers. She fell into that light as air dreamy state... He was so soft and gentle. If they weren't in a hospital bed she would think she was in a love story... This was her love story...

She exhaled a quick breath as he skillfully parted her lips with the tip of his tongue and cupped her jaw with his hand. She felt the soft moan leave her throat when she returned her tongue and felt his mouth. It was a slow and sensual kiss...exactly how their first kiss was suppose to be.

Draco pulled her body to him closer, he could kiss her forever he thought...

Unfortunately, they were both startled when the silence of the room was shattered by the wing doors being shoved open harshly and a bellowing voice filling the room.

Her serene features hardened and were then replaced with wide eyed fear, "Pru? Who is-"

Draco didn't get the chance to finish his sentence because Pru's curtain flew open to reveal a flustered red Minister of Magic.


	10. The Minister

"Prudence!" The Minister of Magic exclaimed in a deep bellowing voice upon seeing his only granddaughter.

He had hurried to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry as fast as his magic would allow him. Not fifteen minutes ago he was getting ready to finally sit down after a long day of judgement and ordering when he was rudely interrupted by a fast talking portrait. Of course...it had been less than a week and already she was getting into trouble at school.

Prudence took in an even breath. She could see the Headmaster behind her grandfather doing his best to give her apologetic eyes. Of course he found out, he always finds out...

"Granddad," she finally replied coolly, looking away from him.

Draco could see the Minster's red skin turn darker as the old man stuttered angrily. He felt awkward witnessing the Minister act so normal and also shocked at his sudden appearance.

"Why didn't you tell me!" The old man hollered still not noticing the boy sitting on Pru's bed.

"Tell you what?" Pru asked in an icy tone as she still refused to look at him.

Draco was surprised at the emotional distance between Pru and the Minister. She never spoke about him. In fact, in her presence, he often forgot her grandfather was the M.O.M. It made him wonder about their relationship...and her parents...and her whole life! Why did she spend her life traveling? Why had he never asked her any of these questions about herself? ...Probably because something crazy was usually happening when she was around...

The Minister seemed to swell, not happy with her attitude, "About this bloody curse! I wouldn't have sent you here, I would have-"

"Locked me in a tower? Hid me away?" Pru cut him off as she finally turned her storming eyes upon her grandfather.

The old lion of a man was terribly offended by her accusations, his next words came out softer, "No Prudence, but I would have kept you close to me, to keep you safe."

Pru dropped her attitude, she shouldn't be so mean to him, he _is (was)_ all she has... It's just seeing him again reminded her of the week and a half prior when he told her she would be leaving Portugal to come to Hogwarts. At the time she wasn't excited about going to a real school and he never gave her any answers as to why she had to. The argument had been one of their worst and she was sent on her way still clueless as to what had changed his mind about her independent studies abroad...

"Granddad..." She sighed, "You can't always protect me, I can take care of myself...I have so far haven't I?"

The Minister looked at his granddaughter thoughtfully, "Yes, but-"

That's when he noticed a teenage boy on his granddaughter's hospital bed. A boy with white blonde hair and pointed features. He stopped mid sentence, his entire demeanor changing, "Who's this?" He gruffed.

Neither Pru nor Draco got the chance to answer because before they could the Minister's eyes darkened and the red splotches began reappearing on his face, "You are a Malfoy," he seethed viciously. "What do you think you're doing here with my granddaughter!?"

Prudence was horrified by Draco's loathsome glare and her grandfather's callousness.

"Gran-!" Pru tried to interfere. She knew exactly what her straight laced grandfather would say next. He was no doubt personally offended that some one with Draco's associations would dare be in his presence.

"No Prudence! Why is _he_ here? Don't you know who he_ is_!"

"Yes! I do-"

"Apparently you don't! This-this... _boy_ is-"

"Draco, his name is Draco!"

But the Minister did not hear his granddaughter trying to explain, he did not care to. He turned to Draco, his gnarled finger pointed at the young man's face, "I don't want a purist deatheater anywhere near my granddaughter!"

Draco was enraged, he was trying so hard to not burst into furious screams. Damnit! He knew this would happen! This was exactly why he tried to stay away! He didn't realize he had stood to his feet, now eye to eye with the old man, "Sir I am _not_ a deatheater, or a purist-"

"Nonsence BOY!"

The partially opened curtains were pulled back wider to reveal a stern Professor Dumbledore. "Minister..." He warned gravely, informing the Minister that he was over stepping his boundaries.

The Minister relaxed while looking a tad embarrassed by his outburst. "Professor, please take this student away so I can speak with Prudence in peace."

Dumbledore was solemn as he grasped Draco's shoulder, "Mr. Malfoy."

Pru looked at Draco helplessly. She wanted to apologize for her grandfather's narrow minded opinions. She wanted to tell him that he shouldn't listen to what the old man says...because he is very wrong...but Draco wouldn't look at her. He let the professor escort him away until she was alone with the Minister.

The Minister immediately jumped into a long winded lecture about He-who-must-not-be-named and the Malfoys and purists...making Pru angrier and angrier the more he ranted.

Draco stopped at the door to the infirmary before pushing through. Professor Dumbledore had allowed him to stand still for a few short moments so he could hear everything the mighty Minister of Magic had to say about him and his family.

It wasn't Dumbledore's intention to have Draco feel degraded, but empowered. The boy needed to educate himself about how the world looked at him so he knew what to do to prove everyone wrong. "Some people still-" The Headmaster tried to tell the student lightly but was cut off due to a loud resounding_ 'enough'._

It was Prudence who screamed the word that echoed off the walls and halted everything and everyone. She had petrified the two figures in front of the door and her grandfather, his finger still in the air, with out even meaning to.

Draco could see the dust in the moonlight frozen as he felt waves of strong magic wash over him and the Headmaster. All they could do was look at each other until the feeling returned to their bodies.

Pru exhaled harshly, the sudden magic that exploded forth from her threw her off guard. It's been a very long time since she had frozen time, but it still surprised her none the less. She inhaled and squared her shoulders to look directly at her grandfather who had no choice but to listen, "You are acting like how a purist would act if they found their child with a muggleborn! Do you not see the similarities?" Then she sighed and looked down feeling defeated, how many times will she have to go through this with him? He was always trying to rigidly control her every move. "You can't do this anymore, I am a lot stronger then what you give me credit for..." When she looked back up her grandfather's arm was down and he was looking at her strangely, "What?" She whispered.

"You...you grew up... When did you become such a strong young lady?" He gave her a small smile and for a second she felt like a little girl again, back to when her grandfather was just her grandfather... She gave a small smile in return.

.

Draco and Dumbledore had no choice either but to listen to Pru's wise words she bestowed on her own grandfather, the Minister of Magic! When they unfroze Draco was already over his surprise that she harbored such raw magic, he shouldn't be surprised by anything she does anymore. That didn't change the sting of the Minister's words though...

* * *

"So?" Blaise asked out of the darkness when Draco finally returned to his room and sat on the edge of his bed. Blaise could easily see Draco's terse jaw and wondered if his agitated friend would even respond.

"...Her fucking grandfather showed up..."

Blaise knew that that was the one thing that Draco had been dreading...for the only man Pru had in her life to degrade him...

Draco was furious beyond reason, but mostly at himself. He knew this would happen, he knew that when the day came that the Minister found the two of them together that he would do everything he could to separate them and humiliate him in the process...which boy did he. Draco didn't even know what to say to Pru, he didn't want to say anything, except maybe _I told you so_.

He dropped his head to hold in his hands as he looked down at the dark green rug. She _did_ defend him boldly though...like she always does... But she shouldn't have to always be defending him! He wasn't sure what he should do...he wanted to leave her be, for her own good... that was impossible though... Not like she would let that happen anyway...

A ghost of a smile appeared on his lips as he remembered kissing her and how she always said exactly what she wanted...and it seemed that _he_ was what she wanted, but would he let her have him?

* * *

"How fucking idiotic can you be? I can't get you out of this one Pansy! Merlin! The Minister of Magic's granddaughter, you might have well have attacked the Ministry!"

Pru woke up to the sound of furious whispers of some lady. Her curtains around her hospital bed were closed, so she was unable to see around her, but by the looks of the light it looked like early morning. She kept still to see if she could hear anymore, she gathered it must be Pansy's mum.

"You'll never get Draco acting like such a stupid little girl..." The lady sighed heavily, "Doesn't matter anymore, your obliviation is in an hour, I'll talk to you after..."

The loud clicking of high heels moved across the room and out the door followed by the distinct sound of crying...Pansy's crying.

So it looked like Pansy was _raised_ to be a mean girl, it wasn't entirely all her fault.

.

Pansy stared at the white ceiling blankly, she was scared, more scared then she could ever remember being... She never looked at Pru as the Minister's granddaughter, she never even thought of the consequences until it was too late. Now she had made an attempt at murder and in turn the love of her life tried to kill her... She was getting almost a year of her life obliviated for her actions and she was scared she wouldn't be the same person afterwards. Would she remember how much she really loves Draco? And how much she truly hates Prudence? Because those were two things she didn't want to ever forget.

"Pansy?"

Pansy snapped out her reverie to see the person she loathed just standing there at the end of her bed...it crossed her mind to scream out _Mudblood_... but she resisted...

"What do _you_ want?" Pansy hissed as she tried to wipe away her tears.

"I...I can call off your obliviation," Pru whispered. She didn't know why she came over to Pansy's bed or why she said what she did...he heart just hurt for Pansy...

"Wha...?" Pansy looked absolutely disgusted that Pru was even talking to her.

"I said I can call it off," Pru told her more firmly, her boldness wavering the more Pansy glared at her.

"Why?" Was all Pansy could say.

Why did Pru even bother to offer something so nice to someone who wanted to kill her? She blew out o frustrated breath, not sure what to tell the girl that was looking back at her with narrowed eyes...

Pansy didn't care to give her a chance to respond anyway, "Don't you dare pity me! Just leave me alone! Just go!"

Pru felt discouraged with how sad Pansy's life must be, but she turned and left anyways, "Fine."

The lonely girl with an oblivition coming soon seethed in silence. The audacity of that disgusting mudblood lover... Maybe she should have taken Pru's pity...just to be able to hold onto her hatred...

.

An hour later Pru watched an unfamiliar wizard enter the hospital wing and go straight to Pansy's bed... good bye Pansy.

* * *

The Minister of Magic and the Hogwarts Headmaster sat in the latter's office in silence. They had been discussing how to handle Prudence for the entire night. Her safety was more important than anyone besides the two old men plus Professor Snape realized. Ms. Parkinson would no longer remember Prudence, all the students that witnessed what happened had been dealt with accordingly and now they had to break her inconvenient curse before anyone else finds out...or worse...

"...I just...I don't know what will happen if something triggers her full powers before the age of eighteen. She can't have these trivial things interfering with her _purpose_..." The Minister was muttering nervously.

"She's a very mature young lady Rufus, I don't think that she will get a task that she cannot handle."

"But what is she does! What if everything is bollocks and I'm leading my granddaughter down a useless road!" That was the over protective grandfather talking, not the Minister.

Professor Dumbledore looked his old friend in the eye, "Remember her wand Rufus, it's proof we have to continue our guidance and keep doing what is asked of us."

Of course, her wand... the Minister could never forget about her wand.

* * *

Sunday morning Draco woke up and immediately remembered the absolute joy and imminent dread that came along with Prudence Scrimgeour. She is amazing and he wanted to have her...and she was better than him in every possible way and there wasn't one actual reason that they should be together that actually made sense...

Blaise heard his best mate grumble loudly and had to chuckle, "Welcome to my world."

Draco only grunted in response.

"Have you decided what you'll say to her?"

"Does it matter!" Draco shot back, "As soon as I see her my mind will go blank and I'll forget any previous conclusions I have come to."

"...Yeah..." Blaise said with a shrug, Daph does that to him too.

* * *

"Don't frown like that," Daphne told Prudence after she had shown up to the hospital wing sans Draco. Daphne had asked him, but he only muttered he shouldn't, she figured that the Minister showing up had a lot to do with his awful mood.

"It's just, I know he's mad about how my grandad acted like a right wanker last night... I just want to tell him I'm sorry..."

Daphne agreed but there was little she could say to make the situation any easier.

"Are you ready to get out of here then?"

Yes, Pru was ready to go back to her dorm and get out of the damned hospital wing. She had watched a wizard escort Pansy out of the room not too long before and it heavied her heart to see how out of sorts the poor girl looked. Pru knew that Pansy didn't remember her at all...

Daphne hated seeing Pru's face so sad because of a stupid boy. She knew that Draco would act like a tosser about the Minister, but it didn't mean the two of them didn't still belong together. Anyone who had been around the two while together could plainly see they were falling in love.

"C'mon, we'll do something fun again, like we did on Friday. Hermione says Harry and Ron were worried and they want to see you. Those Gryffidors are a different sort of fun than I'm used to, let's see what they're up to, what'dya say?"

Pru's long face did not match Daphne's excited one. "Go meet up with Gryffidors so my Slytherin hates me even more?"

"He does not hate you!"

"Tell that to my heart..."

Daphne looped her arm in Pru's as she escorted her out the double doors , "He'll come around, don't fret."

"...He did kiss me again...well that was _before_ Rufus showed up..."

Daphne's eyes lit up none the less, "See!"

* * *

Seven o'clock in the evening on a Sunday night and the boys decided to just fuck off. They recovered a bottle of fire whiskey, sealed themselves in their favorite hidden spot and drank until Daphne and Prudence were distant fuzzy memories...or tried to at least...

Blaise poked at the fire while Draco lay spread eagle on the flat of his back babbling, like he had been doing all day. He went on and on over the long list of pros and cons that came along with Pru.

"...But on the other hand...she's bloody gorgeous..."

"Said that one already, " Blaise pointed out annoyed.

Draco perched on his elbows exasperated, "But it counts like...a couple dozen times...have you seen her?! ...Completely unfair to walk around looking like that!"

Blaise let out a snicker, "...True..."

"And on the other hand I'm the son of a mangy deatheater and she's-"

"The minister's grandaughter! Said that one already too! Like, twelve times! And so what, none of that matters! If you want her, go get her. A girl like her won't stay single in a place like this, not with blokes like Potter creeping around..."

Draco let out a growl at the mention of Potter. He still hadn't confronted the idiot about what he said to Pru... all the truths he told her... Well, he possibly may need to thank Potter, it was actually a favor. But still, he wanted to gut Potter for other reason...

"If Potty touches her I'll kill him."

Blaise chuckled darkly, "I don't think it's an _if_ mate, I think it's a_ when_...you keep acting like this..."

Draco sprang to his feet, a bit clumbsy, but incredibly angry, "Shut up Blaise! You think Daphne will blow off Weasley's advances or just blow him?"

Blaise hopped up as well, "She would never!"

Draco's eyebrow arched, as if asking _really?_

* * *

Harry embraced Prudence to his chest, radiating his warmth over her, "Prudence I'm so happy you're alright."

She smiled at his genuine relief, noting that his hug lingered.

"Yeah, I'm just fine, dumb Pansy just being...dumb." She wasn't sure what he was told, but she knew it wasn't the truth so she tried to stay vague.

Harry's eyes darkened, "That bint, I don't understand why she's gunning for you so bad, it's not like you're dating Malfoy."

Pru felt the tightness in her chest at Harry's comment, "No, I'm not," she whispered.

Ron had enough of their chatter and shoved a bottle into Pru's hand, "We got you a present, to forget about you're awful weekend."

She gave him an appreciative grin in return, even though her weekend had been great, only bits had been awful. Still, she did her best to drink away the pain with the rowdy boys, but the good memories just kept playing in her mind the more she consumed. There was Draco's kiss down on the docks, the way he stood up for her to Pansy, how he cam to her bedside and kissed her again...

It didn't matter that she was with an openly flirtatious boy wonder, Draco was all she ever thought about.

* * *

"I wonder where they are? Right now?"

Draco and Blaise were now both laying on their backs looking up at the gothic arches in the ceiling, pissed beyond measure.

Draco didn't answer...because he didn't want his mind to dangerously wander. If he stared thinking about where she was and who she was with and what they were doing...then he might do something stupid...

"Draco!" Bliase hollered, "Oi! Where you going!"

Too late.

* * *

As fate would have it, the paths of an inebriated, love sick, but also very furious blonde Slytherin and an equally drunk Slytherin beauty crossed paths around 1:15am in the secret passage tunnel that lead to the Shrieking Shack.

Pru barely listened to the stories Harry was telling her about the shack, her hazy mind couldn't think much past the fact that she was missing Draco. She needed to see him so she could apologize. She had to tell him it did not matter what her grandfather said, he was good enough for her and she didn't give a damn about his past. So she wasn't really aware how her languid body clung to Harry's hard one for support.

"Malfoy?!" It was Ron's voice that rang out clear in the dark tunnel causing Pru's glossy eyes to search wildly for the boy she missed.

There he was, not ten feet away from them. It was him! He was there, and he was looking right at her! ...And he looked livid...

Well, all Draco's questions were answered. She was in a dark tunnel with Harry fucking Potter and she was clinging to his side!


	11. Majestic Wood, Core Unknown

Pru's face split into wide grin, "Draco!" She whispered excited, the liquor coursing through her not at all blunting her ability to be forward.

Draco couldn't break his grimace though, just what the hell was she doing with him? Of all the places he wandered, hoping to come across her, this is where she is? In a dirty underground tunnel between the school and a disgusting old house? He no doubt assumed this was a marvelous idea that sprung from Potter's thick skull...

Harry interrupted both of them, "What are _you_ doing down here Malfoy?" He hissed. Pru narrowed her eyes at the Boy Wonder beside her, why did he have to be so mean?

She looked back to Draco who did not and would not answer Harry. The blonde only had eyes for her.

Prudence knew _what he was doing_. He was searching for her. She let go of Harry and made her way to Draco a bit clumsily. She wasn't able to mask the dreamy face of satisfaction she wore for him. He went looking for her and now he's found her and she was delighted. Her heart beat quickened only for him and in that moment she just needed to be by his side.

"Pru? Prudence, what are you doing?" Harry asked nervously as the beautiful girl left his side.

Draco wanted to smirk, she was coming to him. The moment she saw him she smiled and made her way toward him, didn't even think twice about leaving Twatter in the dust. She looked almost angelic as she got closer, a shallow halo of 'lumos' lights glowing behind her. ...He knew it! His mind cracked as he realized he knew that she would do this to him! His anger at Potter dissipated along with all the other things he had tried to remind himself that he had to say to her. He couldn't think proper, she tugged at him internally...every time...

He knew it wasn't just the booze making him hazy, she was now close enough that he could smell her perfume and the scent of her luscious hair. Her doe eyes looked at him serenely, she was close enough for him to lean in and kiss, but he didn't. He wanted to see what she had to say for herself.

Pru stood only a few inches from him. Being so close, she could now feel a flush of heat creeping onto her cheeks, she smiled bashfully, "You found me." She looked into his tormented eyes and watched them soften as she spoke.

His lips turned into a cheeky grin, that was good enough for him. He reached out immediately, unable to not be touching her anymore, and pulled her toward him roughly, their hips clashing. Her words would have sufficed, but it was the look that she gave him that lent him the push he needed. The welcome home, you were made for me, please come back to my arms safely _look_. She's the only person in the world who ever gave him that look, and once he saw it he knew he had every right to pull her in to him and possess her as his own.

Their eyes stayed locked and Draco grinned as he tapped his nose to hers playfully, "I found you." His lips touched hers for the shortest of moments before reality settled in over the rest of the tunnel.

A still stunned Harry Potter yelled out, "What the bloody fuck is going on? Pru! I thought you hated him!"

Pru whipped her head to Harry, offended he would think that, "I _never_ said I hated him!"

Harry was still aghast. He stood with his mouth gaping open. He thought that he and Pru had had a wonderful night! She laughed at his jokes, snuggled up to him in the dark...and then Malfoy shows up and she quite literally leaves him cold in the dark to gravitate toward the jack-ass Slytherin! Then the two proceeded to cling to each other like they needed one another to survive and look into each other's eyes like they can read the other's thoughts! "What the fuck!" He yelled again, he was completely flabbergasted.

Draco couldn't ignore Potter any longer, he glared at the hollering fool, "Don't be daft Potter, isn't it obvious, I'm here to take Pru."

Pru bit her lip, when he spoke with such conviction and confidence she found extremely sexy. He had summoned a swarm of butterflies in her that made her entire body tingle. She was aware then that she wanted him...bad. She could feel her body singing out to him and she was unable to tear her eyes from the contours of his face. Her body coiled around his as she vaguely remembered she was completely drunk and maybe that had something to do with the heightened physical emotions she was feeling for him...but she dismissed it, this felt right.

Daphne, Hermione, and Ron watched the amusing exchange only mildly shocked. It was funny to them to see Harry Potter act like a jealous nutter, none of them were aware Harry liked her so much. They did all know, at least Daphne and Hermione did, how smitten she was with Draco, so to see her loyalty to him never falter wasn't surprising.

Ron let out a chuckle, paving the way for Daph and Hermione to let their own giggles escape.

"Oh fuck off you three!" Harry spat, "It's not funny!" He took a desperate step toward Pru and Draco, "C'mon Pru, what's going on?" Because he still wanted to believe this was all a big joke.

Draco was back to looking into Pru's eyes and ignoring Potter. It was marvelous the way she could make his heart flutter while simultaneously making his trousers swell. Her eyes looked hooded with lust as she gnawed on her bottom lip...like maybe she was feeling the exact same way. The fire whiskey was now boiling in his veins, "Let's get out of here," he whispered in her ear.

She didn't hesitate, "OK."

Daphne smiled as she watched them go, one of them should be happy. She didn't even care to hide her grin in order to spare Harry's feelings...who still stood like a shocked rock.

Harry threw his hands in the air as he looked at the remaining three people in the tunnel, "Seriously guys, what just happened?!"

The other three couldn't help but burst into laughter. Ron clasped his shoulder, "Sorry mate, Malfoy won that one."

.

Draco had managed to get Prudence back down to the dungeons without throwing her down on the ground and snogging her senseless...but just barely. She wouldn't stop running her hands up and down his arms and across his neck. Sweet Merlin, she was going to get him expelled if she didn't stop. He got her just with in the alcove to the room he started his night out in with Blaise before he pinned her to the wall. He looked at her intently, the words on the tip of his tongue _I want to be with you... _Not even pissed could he tell her what he wanted...

She smiled back at him and ran her hands down the front of him slowly as she leaned in to smell the whiskey on his breath. She didn't care how unintelligent her next words sounded, she was too drunk and too close to him to care, "You're hot."

A genuine smile graced Draco's lips, "You're _bloody_ hot..." He pecked her lips gently as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him. She giggled trough his kisses until she suddenly stopped and had to pull back in order to look at her. She seemed serious, "...What is it?"

Her brow was knitted when she spoke some what seriously, "You know...I don't care about what the Minister says...right?"

Yes, Draco knew...but that didn't mean it didn't matter. He was the Minister of Magic _and_ her grandfather. His opinions tended to be taken seriously... Draco couldn't forget the way she stopped time though, all just to make her grandfather shut up so she could stand up to him over Draco. He didn't want to talk about all that, not when her lips looked so soft...

He cupped her jaw in both of his hands as he told her, "I know you don't." Then he leveled his face to hers, she was so beautiful, how did he get so lucky, and kissed her. He wanted to kiss her softly but she reciprocated too hungrily for him to hold back, so he kissed her back fervently.

Pru felt weak but invigorated, and light as air when his lips were over hers. She was grateful when his arms slipped around her waist to hold her up because she was sure she was about to fall. She grasped his strong arms and pictured the hard muscles he hid beneath his clothes... he was proably so nice to look at with nothing on.

Draco swallowed all of her tiny moans. He was walking on air, she was back in his arms. His hands ran down the curve of her back and over her perfectly firm bum. She squealed happily and ran her fingers through his hair as when he gave her a quick squeeze and pulled her even closer.

Blaise jerked up at the sudden commotion in the doorway. He had been laying there wasted since Draco dramatically made his departure. He didn't have the energy or care enough to move. Now he was forced to listen to Pru and Draco snog not five meters away from him. "A...hel-lo!" He bellowed, becoming increasingly more alarmed with their new found happiness.

Pru pulled away in shock and then fell into a fit of giggles when she saw Blaise. Draco didn't look away from her though, he only smirked at the girl in his arms.

"Hi Blaise," Pru said bashfully.

Blaise groaned as he pulled himself into a sitting position, "I see you two have made up...grrreat!" He said dryly.

Pru looked back at Draco, they didn't really talk about it, just the one sentence, but they would. So she gave him a solid kiss that lingered then left his arms to go sit on the sofa near Blaise. He seemed very down and she couldn't very well snog Draco with Blaise watching in misery.

Draco groaned inwardly as she left him, he would punch Blaise later for this.

"What's the matter Blaise?" Pru asked.

Blaise's bleary eyes adjusted on Pru, "Oh nothing Prudence, I'm just forced to see the girl I love treat me like the plague every day all because I made an awful mistake last year and acted like a right tosser by sleeping with the Pug...and my best mate is making out with a girl in front of me..."

Pru pouted her lip, "Aw Blaise I'm sorry...if it helps any I know that she does love you back...she just needs time to heal."

"You think?" Blaise sounded skeptical.

Pru smiled genuinely, "I know."

Draco sat down beside Pru and pulled her against him again, relishing in the warmth that came back to him when he did so.

Blaise thought over Pru's words, she had a confidence in her voice that gave him hope... Then he looked at the two of them acting so mushy and quirked an eyebrow, "So where'd you find her? Not with those _Gryffidors_...where's Daph?"

"Yes, she was with them," Draco exclaimed, teasing Pru. "The lot of them, Granger, Weasley, _and_ Twatter."

"And Daph?" Blaise asked.

"Yes...Daph..." Draco's face looked kind of blank then, "We sort of...just left them..."

"Where?!" Blaise hollered, too drunk to realise how much he was over reacting.

Pru tried to explain, "Well Harry wanted to give us-"

"No, just you..." Draco cut her off.

She ignored him, "...A tour of the Shrieking Shack, so on our way back through the tunnel we ran into Draco." She gave Draco an adoring smile as she turned her body completely toward him and lay her knees in his lap. Her smile broadened as she bit her lip, "After that...I don't remember much..." She kept her eye contact as she licked her lips, "...Just Draco..."

Draco sucked in air through his nostrils, the absolute open adoration she showed for him was completely palpable. Why couldn't he just say what he thought?

Blaise scoffed loudly at te two sodding love birds on the couch, now extremely annoyed with the fact that the two of them had fallen into a world where only they existed. He was jealous, he wanted that. He wanted that with Daphne.

"OK! Alright! So what you guys are saying is that you left Daph with Potter, Weasley, and Granger in a dark tunnel, off school grounds pissed?" He had to holler to even get them to look at him.

Pru looked back to Blaise, she forgot they were kind of having a conversation... "Um...what? No- well, yes. But calm down! You act as if they'll hex her."

Blaise scrunched up his face in disbelief, she made him sound like he was hysterical or something, "Wha? No I don't, I just... I want to make sure she's ok..." He lay back down on the ground to stare at the ceiling once again, he just wanted to grumble in peace.

"Do you want me to get her?" Pru whispered sweetly.

"No!" Draco objected, "You can't go wandering through the dungeons this late."

Pru had to smile at his defence for her. She put her finger over his lips asking him to shoosh.

Draco's body tensed up while bits of him went stiff, he obeyed immediately and wished she'd shush him more because he's certain he's never seen anything sexier.

"I don't need to leave," she said calmly.

The boys both watched her with wide eyes as she reached into her pocket to pull out a tiny leather bound book. She gave Draco a wink, "Watch this."

The boys watched closely as she opened the small book and wrote in it with her wand as if it were a quill.

_Where are you?_ Then she looked back at them quite pleased with herself.

"What'd ya do?" Blaise asked confused.

"I asked Daph where she is." They didn't look convinced. "Honest, these are enchanted friend books. Daph and I both have one, we can communicate whenever, brilliant right?"They looked impressed as the small book began to emit a soft glow. She opened it to reveal new words on the page, "Daph says she's back at the dorm alone, where the hell are we? Hmm...?" She looked at Draco puzzled, "Where am I?"

Before Draco could answer Blaise piped up, "Pru, could _I_ send a message to her? And she could like, reply?"

"Sure, I don't see why not."

"Shall I use your wand or my own?"

Pru gave a shrug and smiled, "I don't know, try mine."

She handed over her ten and three-quarters inches of majestic wood with unknown origin core to Blaise.

Blaise and Draco both stopped to stare at Pru's wand with slightly bewildered faces. They had never seen a wand that looked anything like hers. It was a smooth, shiny, and completely black. It had no indentations, no marks, just one small bulge where Pru's thumb held it in place.

"What kind of wand is this?" Blaise asked as she placed the smooth object in his hands. He couldn't be positive if he felt the object tremble in his hands or if it was just him.

"Um...it's majestic wood, ten and-"

"Majestic wood? That sounds familiar...where have I heard..." his voice trailed off as he studied the wand in his hand.

Pru frowned at his interest in her wand. She thought she was in a place of comfort and trust so she didn't think twice about letting Blaise use it. Out in the real world she never let anyone ever even see her wand, her masters had taught her to always keep it concealed. She shrugged, "It's wood from the Majestic tree..."

Their slack jaws and wide eyes made her uncomfortable, like maybe there was something wrong with it, they were making her self conscious of her wand...

"The Majestic Tree Pru? _The_ Majestic Tree?!" Blaise burst. His mind began reeling, as he knew Draco's must be too. All the legends and stories came back to him like an avalanche... the one who holds the wand forged from the Majestic tree was destined to be...immortal... But they were just stories, maybe she was mistaken.

"It's impossible..." Draco whispered as he reached out to touch the shiny wand.

Pru was now officially freaked out. She jumped to her feet and snatched her wand away. Their reactions made her feel eerie. On the rare occasion that someone actually saw her wand they always had the same reaction...disbeleif, but nobody ever told her why! Ever since her very first teacher had trained her to always keep it hidden she had strictly done so. Even when she was being taught she kept the hilt in a tight leather band. Her mentors always acted weary of it as well, like it was made of glass that would shatter. She gave up wondering about it a long time ago... but here, now, with Blaise and Draco, she was going to demand why!

"What do you know about my wand?" She asked sternly. She was no longer the bubbly little lush she was one moment ago, she was rigid and completely serious.

The boys had no words, they didn't even know if it could be true...but then why was she so defensive about her wand?

"What do _you_ know about your wand?" Blaise shot back.

Draco watched her eyes well up as her shoulders slumped, she looked so sad, "Nothing," she whispered, "I know nothing..." She looked into their shocked faces, her eyes pleading, "Please tell me what you know..."

A moment of silence passed, neither boy knowing where exactly to start. "Well...it's all legend really," Blaise began, unable to come to terms that lovely Prudence may be an immortal goddess...

"Tell me anyway!" She plopped back down into Draco's lap, "Please Draco, please tell me."

Draco nodded, unable to string together a response because like Blaise, he was stunned... He took an even breath as he looked into her eyes, "Legend says that there is only one wand that has ever been made from the Majestic Tree..." Her eyes narrowed but she didn't interrupt. "...And it's only ever belonged to two known wizards..." Draco felt like he was divulging incredibly delicate information to her and had trouble finding the right words to tell her this... there must be a reason that it has always been kept from her... Was he upsetting some unknown balance?

"And!?" She urged.

"And...well...they were regarded as Gods...they were immortal...there are no stories about their disappearances or where they went..."

"The wand has been in existence longer than documentation can show." Blaise added solemnly.

All three of them were now staring at the wand that Pru held in her hand.

Pru examined it carefully. A small part of her felt like it all made perfect sense to her...but at the same time it sounded ludicrous! She couldn't be immortal... "And you guys think that _this_ is that wand?"

"You're sure it's majestic wood right?" Blaise asked.

"Yes."

"...Well there is no other..."

"What's the core?" Draco asked.

Pru face fell in brand new disappointment, "Unknown..."

They fell into silent disbelief once again.

Pru jumped up and began pacing, "C'mon, you guys can't possibly believe I'm some sort of Goddess! That's ridiculous..."

"Is it?" Draco asked, surprising both Pru and Blaise. He looked at Pru deliberately.

"...Yes..." she answered weakly.

"Why has nobody ever told you about your wand? Why did you study abroad with all these 'special' mentors? Why have you always been sheltered, always under someone's protection?"

"My grandfather..." But she knew it wasn't a strong argument, he was looking at her knowingly. "...This is crazy..."


End file.
